


Marriage Under the Moutain

by iprayforangels



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iprayforangels/pseuds/iprayforangels
Summary: As part of a strategic alliance with the Dwarves, bachelor Bilbo Baggins is sent by his family to marry Prince Thorin. Bilbo can get used to the dark tunnels and opulent life under the mountain, he can get used to the strange food, odd traditions, and even his new family, but can he get used to Thorin?





	1. Goodbye Bag End

“You want me to do what now?” Bilbo asked. His relatives sat around him, nervously chewing the ends of their pipes or fraying the ends of their aprons.

“In light of recent events.” Dora said. “We have decided to enter an alliance with the dwarves.” Dora, one of Bilbo’s distant cousins, was referring to one month ago when goblins torched the dwarven farms. The food supply for the mountain kingdom had been destroyed and the land salted and burned. The dwarves would be unable to grow their food for decades. They had then reached out to the hobbits. In exchange for food the hobbits would be provided protection and a monthly payment of gold coins for every adult hobbit within one hundred miles of the area the food would be grown. Essentially if you could tell the hobbits were growing food for the dwarves when you looked out your window you’d be payed. They also guaranteed trading and of course a new supply of jobs in the form of planting, harvesting, and packaging food for shipment.

“No I understood that part.” Bilbo said, irritatedly. “What I do not understand is myself leaving Bag End.”

“Well Bilbo, we wanted to make sure they weren’t making themselves our rulers. We needed a way to prove the alliance was equal and not our oppression.”

“I get that. What does any of this have to do with me?” Bilbo asked.

“They’ve offered as a sign of our equal position to marry the heir to the throne to any hobbit we pick.”

“Oh no.” Bilbo said, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

“They said they prefered a woman but that was simply a preference.”

“No no.” Bilbo pointed at Dora.

“As long as the hobbit was from a good family, was well mannered, and held no hatred towards dwarves they would accept them.”

“I know what you’re getting at and-”

“The hobbit in question will be very fortunate. They will made a prince in fact. They will be showered with every comfort and-”

“You plan to marry me to a dwarf.” Bilbo interrupted.

“Yes Bilbo.” Dudo said. Bilbo turned to him. He was Dora’s brother.

“Why me?” Bilbo demanded.

“You’re from a good family, you’re well mannered, you have nothing against dwarves, and if I remember from your childhood you are very fascinated by the areas beyond the Shire.”

“As a child Dudo .” Bilbo said. “Now-”

“Now you will do what is right for the Shire.” Dora said. Bilbo looked around desperately.

“You will marry the dwarf prince.” Dudo said. “And you will bring wealth and safety to the Shire.” Bilbo looked for anyone who would agree with him. He turned to with Dora and Dudo’s brother Drogo. Drogo had always been a sensible hobbit and he looked somewhat guilty.

“Drogo, you know this is madness.” Bilbo said. “I cannot leave Bag End.” Dudo shifted uncomfortably and smoothed his coat.

“I think it’s best Bilbo.” Drogo said. “I wish you the best of luck.” Bilbo looked to other eyes but everyone’s faces were set as if in stone. Nobody would take his side. Bilbo Baggins would leave the Shire and marry the Dwarf Prince Thorin II Oakenshield.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day Bilbo spent packing his stuff. The dwarves would be sending a cart along that evening, sometime near dinner. They would fill it with anything Bilbo needed to take with him and at first light they would travel to the mountain. Bilbo very carefully packed his tea set into a box filled with straw. Beside the tea set was a music box Bilbo had loved as a child and a crystal glass he’d been given when he came of age. He finished filling the teapot with straw and put the lid back on it. He then poured more straw over the top of each delicate piece and closed up the box. He picked it up and carried it to the door. He then glued a piece of paper labeled “fragile” to the box. He sighed, looking around Bag End. He’d already packed all his clothes away along with everything delicate, family heirlooms, and all of his books. He had only a few more things left, just the stuff he’d needed that day and the stuff he would be taking on his person. He was taking almost everything he owned with him, he’d cleared out his parlor, study, drawing room, and sitting room almost completely. He’d also used the move to throw away many things. He got rid of a great deal of papers and broken objects and other nonsense he’d never found the time to throw out. He was leaving behind only a few things. The big things, large furniture mostly, and things he wouldn’t need living in a castle. He was taking none of his china, pots, or pans. His kitchen and dining room were almost completely unchanged by his packing. As soon as Bilbo had agreed with his family that he would go they had started asking for things. Just to spite them Bilbo left everything to Frodo Baggins, Dora’s nephew. Frodo hadn't even been born yet, Drogo was expecting a baby, and Bilbo created a deed that said that Frodo would receive nothing until he came of age at thirty three. That meant that Bilbo’s belongings he was leaving behind would be unusable by everyone in his family for thirty three years at which point they would not be going to anyone who had sent Bilbo away. Bilbo had even left Frodo his house, which along with his stuff would be cared for by one of Bilbo’s friends until Frodo was of age. It was Bilbo’s little way of telling them that while he was going, he wasn’t grateful. Bilbo wandered to his bedroom, taking a backpack with him. He packed it with his clothing for the next few days, his handkerchief, and a few other things he’d need for the trip. Just then there was a knock on the door. Bilbo closed up his pack and walked to the door. He opened it. Standing in the doorway was a dwarf with a white beard.

“Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.” He said bowing to Bilbo. Bilbo’s nose twitched slightly but he bowed back.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Bilbo stepped back and Balin entered the room. He looked about.

“This is a very nice-” He stopped. He had been about to compliment Bilbo’s home but he clearly thought better of it.

“It is very nice.” Bilbo said. Balin nodded.

“I am an advisor to the King and his son. I am here as your escort to the Kingdom of Erebor.” Balin said. Bilbo nodded.

“I am nearly ready to go.” He said.

“Should I send men into collect these boxes?” Balin asked, gesturing to the ones piled near the door.

“Yes thank you.” Bilbo said. Balin stepped back outside and shouted something. Then a group of four or fives dwarves came inside to collect the boxes. Bilbo walked back to his bedroom and finished packing his bag, tying a bedroll to it. He carried it to the front hall.

“We leave at first light.” Balin told Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.

“I would try to sleep early.” Balin said. Bilbo nodded. It was before supper but he might as well. He wanted to make the most of his last night in Bag End.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bilbo put on his cloak. He glanced out the window. He could see the sun rising. He hadn’t had very much sleep but at least he hadn’t cried. Bilbo was resigned to his leaving. He walked out into the front hall where Balin was waiting. Bilbo picked up his bag and hefted it onto his back.

“Do you have everything Mister Baggins?” Balin asked. Bilbo looked around. They’d collected all the boxes.

“I believe so.” Bilbo said.

“Do you need a moment to-” Balin began.

“No.” Bilbo cut him off. “I’d like to go now.” Bilbo knew if he stayed in his empty house even a moment longer the pain of leaving it would cause him to cry. Balin nodded and lead the way to the cart, which waited just outside Bilbo’s gate, loaded with his stuff. Bilbo stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He looked at his hand on the knob for a moment. Finally he let go of it and marched out to the road. A dwarf helped Bilbo up onto the back of a dark brown pony and they were off. As they rode out of the shire and into the woods Bilbo assumed he would have felt a profound sorrow. He had assumed he would break down crying. He did not. He simply felt his nose begin to run from proximity to the ponies and nothing else. They traveled, breaking regularly to eat provisions, drink water, and look at maps. Bilbo was not included in the map conversations. It wasn’t necessary. Balin made sure he was always informed afterwards of any changes, planned stops, or the similar but the dwarves knew that Bilbo was a passenger on their trip more than he was a traveler. Bilbo wasn’t too bothered by it really. The dwarves were polite enough. Balin also helped brief Bilbo on exactly what marrying the prince would mean over the days of travel. Bilbo would be Prince Consort. He’d been expected to live as the princes husband until his death or his own. Bilbo didn’t have any claims to the throne or anything like that but he would would be considered an important advisor. He’d also be expected to act as a host, public figure, and symbol of unity. And while Bilbo wasn’t required to trick anyone into thinking they had married for love, he would be expected to eventually at least act as though he loved the prince. But that was outwardly. In their private life only three things would be expected of Bilbo: fidelity, loyalty, and counsel.

“Fidelity, loyalty, and counsel.” Bilbo repeated when it was told to him.

“Yes Mr Baggins.” Balin said. “I doubt you’ll have any trouble with that.”

“No I won’t.” Bilbo said. The dwarf farthest front in the group stopped.

“What’s going on?” Bilbo asked.

“Follow me.” Balin said. The two of them rode forward. They were at the edge of a lake.

“That is the kingdom right there.” Balin said, pointing to a large mountain. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Bilbo nodded. It was beautiful. The surrounding countryside was stunning nature, the mountaintop was surrounded by a soft mist, and Bilbo could just make out the golden entrance to the kingdom glistening in the evening light. Bilbo had traveled far but here he was. Balin kicked and his pony started moving again. Bilbo did the same. They lead their horses to a large bridge that connected the kingdom to it surrounding area. As the ponies made their way across the bridge a knot tightened in Bilbo’s stomach. He was really here. He was at the kingdom under the mountain where he would meet and marry the heir to its throne. Bilbo felt a sputtering feeling of panic at Balin dismounted from his pony and approached the gates. A guard stepped out to meet him and they discussed for a moment. Finally the guard nodded and he waved to the men patrolling the outside border. The golden gates swung open. Bilbo dismounted and was led into the Kingdom of Erebor.

____________________________________________________________________________

“This is where you’ll be staying until the wedding.” The dwarfess said. She was a little bit shorter than Bilbo, with wavy dark red hair and a goatee. She wore the same yellow and white dress that all the serving women did. She and Bilbo were standing in a large guest room. It had a four poster bed, a table and chairs, a fireplace, large windows that opened up onto a balcony, and a door that led to a bathroom.

“And after the wedding?” Bilbo asked.

“After the wedding you will share chambers with Prince Thorin.” She said. Bilbo turned to her. Her smile was sympathetic.

“Oh sorry.” He stuck out his hand. “Bilbo Baggins.”

“Coreena.” Coreena said, shaking his hand. “I’ll be serving you until the wedding. Is there anything you need now?”

“When will I be meeting the prince?” Bilbo asked. Coreena smiled.

“You’ll be having lunch with him tomorrow at twelve.” Coreena said. “And the day after tomorrow you will have your engagement celebration.”

“Engagement celebration?” Bilbo asked.

“May I sit?” Coreena gestured to the two cushioned chairs by the table and fireplace.

“Oh of course.” Bilbo said. The two of them sat down by the fire.

“Tomorrow, along with having lunch with the prince and meeting the royal family, you will also get ready for a traditional dwarven engagement celebration.”

“You make it sound like a big deal.” Bilbo said.

“It is Mr Baggins.” Coreena said. “You and the Prince will be presented to the royals of the kingdom during a massive feast. The king will give a speech wishing you long happy lives and the prince will then present you will a weapon. There’s some other steps too.”

“A weapon?” Bilbo asked.

“Tradition states that whoever did the asking must present the other with a hand crafted weapon they created for them. The prince has been forging you one himself which he will present to you during the ceremony.”

“What kind of weapon?” Bilbo asked. He had zero training with anything.

“I don’t know sir.” Coreena said. “Usually, if the spouses to be know each other, the weapon will be specifically designed for the betrothed. But as you and the prince do not know each other he has been creating it based on basic knowledge of hobbits and that is it.”

“Oh.” Bilbo said. “Will I be expected to know how to use it when he hands it to me?”

“No.” Coreena said. “You will simply have to stow it on your person and kneel before the prince.”

“I have to kneel in front of him?” Bilbo asked.

“Well he’ll already be kneeling. He gives you the weapon while kneeling and then you take it, hold it up to show everyone, then put it away and kneel with him. Your hands and then tied together and then you stand together.” Coreena said. Bilbo looked overwhelmed.

“Don’t worry sir!” Coreena said. “You’ll go over all of this tomorrow. You’ll have practice.” Bilbo nodded slowly. Coreena stood.

“You should get some rest Mr Baggins. I’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow at nine. After that you have a meeting with a tailor to make you some new clothes.” Bilbo felt like protesting. He didn’t want new clothes or to rest. He wanted to speak to someone in charge. But Bilbo looked at the bed. It looked soft and large. Coreena went to the door.

“Goodnight Coreena.” Bilbo said.

“Goodnight Mr Baggins.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Bilbo was grateful for the long night of sleep. He’d been so exhausted by the trip that as soon as he lay down he was asleep. The next morning he woke up around eight and took a long hot shower. The water was almost brown from all of the dirt he’d collected traveling from the Shire. He dressed in some of the clothing he had packed just in time for Coreena to knock on his door. She was carrying his breakfast on a platter. The breakfast was made up of a mug of ale, a roasted pheasant, two rolls, and some cheese. As she placed the platter of food on the table asked Coreena to sit with him as he ate breakfast.

“Of course sir.” Coreena said, sitting down across from him at the table. Bilbo ate and asked her questions about dwarf life, everything from how often they ate to what their holidays were. Coreena answered every question patiently. Bilbo found he very much liked Coreena.

“Coreena, exactly who is in the royal family? I understand the king has several children.” Bilbo asked, taking a sip of the ale.

“Well there is the king himself Thráin the Second of course. And he has three children, Frerin, Dís, and Thorin. Frerin is still a boy but is hearty and predicted to go on to do great things, Dís is the princess and eldest of the three, and then there is your betrothed Thorin. Outside of that there is some second cousins and the like, as well as Dís' two sons.” Coreena said. “But you’ll meet all of them soon enough.”

“Wait a minute.” Something suddenly occurred to Bilbo, “Thorin is next in line for the throne right?”

“Yes.” Coreena said. “When his father dies or reaches an age where he decides he no longer wishes to rule he will pass the crown onto Thorin. Why?”

“Shouldn’t Thorin be worrying about an heir?” Bilbo asked. He wondered if a woman should have gone in his place. Bilbo was most certainly unable to produce a heir. Coreena laughed.

“No he’s not.” She said. “Dís' eldest Fíli in next in line for the throne.” Bilbo nodded.

“I suppose that makes sense. You wouldn’t want a half dwarf as king anyway.”

“It’s not that Mr Baggins.” Coreena said. “He was simply already chosen. Whichever child produced the King a grandchild first, that grandchild would become heir apparent. Fíli is simply the eldest grandson of the king.” Bilbo nodded again. But he still had the feeling that he was a problem rather than a solution to one. Coreena placed her hand on his arm.

“My kingdom is very grateful you have come Mr Baggins.” Coreena said. Bilbo looked at her awkwardly. “It is a sign that we will be fed once again. Our stores of fruits and vegetables are running low. The amount of bread and ale too. You bring with you food and happiness, Bilbo Baggins. Thank you.” Just then there was a knock on the door. Bilbo turned.

“Come in.” He called. A young dwarf stepped into the room. He was carrying with him a small basket.

“Ah the tailor.” Coreena said. She and Bilbo stood as the dwarf stepped inside. He introduced himself and went again getting Bilbo’s measurements. He then had him sit and he measured the area around his head and his feet.

“Do you have any requests sir?” The dwarf asked when he was done. Bilbo shrugged. He didn’t know anything about what he’d be expected to wear. The tailor nodded and gathered up his stuff. He left the room. Coreena turned to Bilbo.

“Is there anything else you need sir?” She asked. Bilbo shook his head. “I will come and get you for your lunch with the prince in a few hours. Until then please stay in your room.”


	2. The Prince and the Proposal

Bilbo spent the morning on the balcony. It stuck out of the side of the mountain and looked out onto the lake. Bilbo could see a human city across the water and the hills and forests he’d ridden through to get here. He sat in a chair with his pipe in his mouth and a journal open on the table beside him. He’d decided he would keep a diary. He tapped his pen against the page. He’d filled the first four pages with his thoughts on leaving, his arrival, and Coreena. He looked across the lake before closing his journal and flipping it over. He opened the back cover and labeled the empty page with the date. He drew the view he saw, sketching the lake and the sunlight shimmering onto it. He kept drawing, adding the town across the lake and the rolling hills around them. Finally he finished the drawing and looked at it. He hated it as he hated all of his drawings but Bilbo had no urge to rip this one up. He wanted his poorly drawn hills to exist forever. The drawing looked lonely. Then were a soft knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Bilbo called. Coreena stepped into the room. She looked around before seeing Bilbo on the balcony. She walked over to him and glanced at the drawing in his lap. She gasped.  
“Sir that’s beautiful!” She said excitedly. Bilbo glanced at her and then at the drawing.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Your drawing. It’s beautiful.” She gushed. Bilbo was surprised.  
“Amongst hobbits I’m considered a poor artist.” Bilbo said. Coreena looked offended.  
“How could you be? That’s perfectly to scale and you’ve caught the light just right.” Coreena pointed to the details of the drawing.  
“Oh. I suppose yeah.” Bilbo said. Coreena smiled at him.  
“A sketch on your balcony could put many of our finest artists to shame.” Coreena said. Bilbo smiled at her.  
“Thank you Coreena.” Bilbo said.  
“You’re welcome Bilbo. But I must ask that you take a break from your drawing. Your lunch with the prince is soon sir. Come with me.” Coreena said. Bilbo stood up and grabbed his coat. He followed Coreena out of the room and down the hallway. The halls were lit with torches and the walls were black stone. A few jewels were inlaid here and there. Bilbo felt very nervous here. Coreena led him to dining room of sorts. It was only slightly larger than his bedroom. It had a large oak table and every wall was covered with silver tiles. Coreena gestured to a place at the end of the table.  
“The prince will be with you shortly.” She said. She then left the room. Bilbo sat down and waited. After a few moments a group of dwarves came out carrying a few plates of foods and a jug of wine. They placed them in front of Bilbo and let him take his pick of the roasted meats, candied fruits, and soft breads. Bilbo took what he wanted and started eating. He felt very alone in the silver room. Just then the doors in front of him burst open and a wild looking dwarf stormed into the room. And stormed was right. This young man looked like a storm. He had long black hair and a black beard. His eyes were the color of an overcast sky and he was dressed in dark blue. He flopped down at the far end of the table from Bilbo, about six feet away. Servants rushed in to bring him food and the dwarf started eating. Bilbo didn’t need to be introduced to know that this was Thorin II Oakenshield. Thorin was tearing meat with his teeth when he finally became aware of Bilbo quietly drinking wine at the end of the table. He stared at him. Bilbo met his eyes.  
“Who’s this then?” Thorin asked, his voice was coarse and gruff.  
“That, my son, is your betrothed.” Bilbo and Thorin both turned to look at the man entering the room. Thráin II, the Mountain King, was a sturdy looking dwarf with a black and gray beard. Bilbo and Thorin both stood as he entered the room but he waved his hand and they sat back down. Thorin then turned his attention back to Bilbo.  
“So this is him?” He said. His eyes scanned Bilbo, looking him over. Bilbo felt very uncomfortable. Thorin’s eyes lingered on Bilbo’s ears.  
“This is Bilbo Baggins.” The king said. He walked over to Bilbo and stuck out his hand. Bilbo stood and shook it. “It’s wonderful to meet you sir.”  
“And you.” Bilbo said. Thráin turned to his son.  
“The Baggins family is highly respected in the shire. And Mr Baggins here is a highly respected man. Your marriage will bring prosperity to both of our kingdoms.” Thráin clapped Bilbo on the shoulder and while he was clearly still speaking to his son, looked Bilbo in the eyes. “We’re are very grateful to his people and to him.”  
“Thank you sir.” Bilbo said. Thráin nodded before turning his attention back to his son. He walked over to him and leaned down to mutter something. Clearly they weren’t aware of hobbits excellent hearing but Bilbo distinctly heard Thráin.  
“Be on your best behavior.” He muttered to his son before standing up to smile at Bilbo.  
“I’ll leave you two to your lunch. This afternoon you will have an engagement party rehearsal. I will see you both then.” Thráin then left the room. Bilbo looked at Thorin. Thorin had simply gone back to eating. Bilbo picked up a piece of bread. Dread was forming in the pit of his stomach. Thorin’s father seemed warm but his son did not. Thorin glanced up at Bilbo.  
“So you’re a shire hobbit.” Thorin said, his mouth full.  
“I am.” Bilbo said politely.  
“I’ve heard that hobbits have feet so tough that they don’t need boots. Is that true?”  
“Our feet have several extra layers of skin as protection and a bone that makes the bottoms of our feet nearly as tough as our skulls.” Bilbo said simply, sipping wine.  
“Is it true you also can’t grow facial hair?” He asked. Bilbo smirked.  
“I’ve never met a hobbit who could.” Bilbo said. Thorin looked disappointed and went back to looking at his food.  
“Pity.” He muttered to himself. “He’d look better with a beard.”  
“We also have excellent eyesight and hearing Oakenshield.” Bilbo said. Thorin looked back up at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled, but only using his mouth. He kept his eyes critical. He wanted Thorin to know exactly what he thought of his “best behavior.” Thorin grunted and continued eating. Bilbo picked at his food. Finally Thorin stood up and servants came and collected his plate. He took a last swig of wine and turned towards the door. As he was about to leave he stopped and looked at Bilbo.  
“Can I ask you a question Mr Baggins?” Thorin asked.  
“I suppose.” Bilbo said, wiping his mouth and standing up. He wiped his hands off on his napkin. Thorin stared at Bilbo for a moment.  
“What are hobbit engagements like?” He asked. Bilbo could tell this had not been his original question but it was the one he asked.  
“One hobbit creates a crown of flowers for the other and asks them to marry them. If they say yes the one accepting hangs the crown on their door, letting everyone know they are getting married. They then wear the crown during the wedding.” Bilbo said, sticking his thumbs in his pockets. Thorin nodded slowly.  
“Do they always know each other well beforehand?” Thorin asked.  
“There hasn’t been a hobbit political marriage since the last king was married a very long time ago.” Bilbo said.  
“Until now.” Thorin corrected, turning back to the door.  
“Until now.” Bilbo agreed.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Then he will kneel before you and present you with the gift.” Balin was walking Bilbo through what the engagement celebration would look like. Thorin was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. They were standing in the massive banquet hall. At the front of the hall a raised platform had been placed. Bilbo was standing on it.  
“Thorin come show Mr Baggins.” Balin said. Both turned to look at him. He looked offended. “Come on.” Balin said. Thorin sighed and walked over to Bilbo, climbing up onto the platform. He stood directly in front of him, much too close for comfort. Bilbo glanced awkwardly at Balin.  
“Yes Mr Baggins you will have to stand that close to each other.” Balin said. “Now Thorin, would you go through the motions?” Thorin sighed again and knelt before Bilbo. He seemed very unhappy about it. Bilbo considered that Thorin probably had never knelt before anyone but his father. Thorin mimed taking something from next to him and handing it to Bilbo.  
“Practice the words you're highness.” Balin said. Thorin looked like all of this was killing him.  
“I give this to thee… what should I call him?” He asked Balin. Balin turned to Bilbo.  
“Do you have any land of your own?” He asked him.  
“I have Bag End.” Bilbo said.  
“Then it would be Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master of Bag End.”  
“I give this to thee, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master of Bag End, a gift of my loyalty.” Thorin said, his voice bored and monotone.  
“Now Mr Baggins,” Balin said. “You will take the gift and respond: I take this of thee, Thorin the Second, Prince Under the Mountain, with much gratitude and love.” Bilbo nodded and turned back to Thorin, who looked very cross from his position on one knee. Bilbo mimed taking something from Thorin.  
“I take this of thee, Thorin the Second, Prince Under the Mountain with much gratitude.” Bilbo said awkwardly, “With much gratitude and love.” Balin nodded.  
“Try it again.” He instructed.  
“I take this of thee, Thorin the Second, Prince Under the Mountain with much gratitude and love.” Bilbo said.  
“Now you will take whatever the gift is and hold it up for everyone to see. It will be a type of weapon so hold it a bit like you're going to use it.” Balin mimed holding a bow, an axe, and a sword. Bilbo nodded.  
“After showing everyone you either put it on your side, it will come with a scabbard, or strap it to your back. I will show you how to do that later. Finally you will kneel.” Balin said. Bilbo stared at him. “Kneel kneel.” Balin coaxed. Bilbo knelt down. He was now eye level with Thorin.  
“I, Thorin, the Second do ask for thy hand in marriage.” Thorin said, his face blank and expressionless.  
“Mr Baggins,” Balin said. “You will respond: I, Bilbo Baggins, do give myself to thee.”  
“I, Bilbo Baggins, do give myself to thee.” Bilbo said awkwardly to Thorin.  
“Then you two will take hands.” Balin said. Thorin held out his hand to Bilbo. Bilbo awkward placed his hand in Thorin’s. It was very rough and course, probably from years of weapons training. Bilbo could feel his hands beginning to sweat.  
“And someone will tie your hands together.” Balin said.  
“Really?” Bilbo asked.  
“Yes Mr Baggins.” Balin said. “And you will remain tied together for the rest of the evening.” Bilbo’s mouth fell open.  
“It makes you hold hands all night.” Thorin said, his hand still holding Bilbo’s.  
“Weird.” Bilbo said flatly.  
“Then you two will stand together.” Balin said. Bilbo and Thorin stood up together. “And turn to face the crowd.” They turned to face the hall. “Then hold your clasped hands above your heads.”  
“What?” Bilbo said. Thorin scoffed and laced their fingers together. He lifted their arms together above their heads, their hands still clasped together.  
“Like this.” He said.  
“Oh.” Bilbo said.  
“That’s it.” Balin said. Thorin immediately dropped Bilbo’s hand and walked back to where he’d been leaning earlier.  
“But we’ll remain tied together the rest of the night?” Bilbo asked.  
“The ribbon connecting you is pretty long, long enough that you can eat and dance and do other things, but you must do them together.” Balin said. Thorin rolled his eyes. Bilbo nodded.  
“Wait… dance?” He asked.  
“We’ll be expected to dance together.” Thorin said. “It’s tradition.”  
“I don’t know how dwarves dance.” Bilbo said. Thorin glanced at Balin.  
“Can we skip it then?” Thorin asked.  
“No Thorin.” Balin said. “We simply have to teach Mr Baggins the required dances.”  
“Before tomorrow night?” Thorin asked.  
“Yes before tomorrow night.” Balin said. “We might as well start now. I will go and find some musicians to help us. Thorin start by teaching him the waltz and then the solya.” Balin then bowed and left the room. Bilbo turned to Thorin. Thorin looked pissed.  
“Are you going to teach me or not?” Bilbo asked. “Look I get you're not happy with this marriage-”  
“The marriage is fine.” Thorin snapped, “It is the fact that I have better things to be doing.”  
“At the moment I don’t think you do.” Bilbo said. “I think you’re required to be doing this so there isn’t a better thing you could do.” Thorin looked shocked. Bilbo considered that Thorin was a prince and this shire hobbit was mouthing off to him. Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s wrist and pulled Bilbo’s towards him. He put his face in Bilbo’s face.  
“What are you-” Bilbo said.  
“I am showing you how to dance.” Thorin said. “Due to our difference in status I lead.” Thorin placed one hand on Bilbo’s waist and shifted his other from holding Bilbo’s wrist to holding his hand.  
“Put your free hand on my shoulder.” Thorin instructed. Bilbo did. “Now watch my feet. I’m going to show you how to a dwarven waltz.” Bilbo looked down at their feet at Thorin stepped sideways.  
“You will move your foot with mine.” He said. Bilbo stepped his foot so that it mirrored Thorin’s. Thorin then took that foot and swung it towards Bilbo, turning himself and Bilbo to face a different wall. He pulled Bilbo with him by the waist and Bilbo made sure to move his foot to the right spot in front of Thorin’s. Thorin then moved his first foot next to the foot he’d been dancing with. Bilbo did the same.  
“At the end of the dance we have to bow to each other. And the dance will be much faster than this.” Thorin said. He now did the steps much faster and with a much more fluid motion. Bilbo awkwardly attempted to keep up. Thorin turned them around the stage.  
“During the actual dance you will not be allowed to look at our feet.” Thorin said.  
“Alright.” Bilbo said, trying to say with Thorin and speak at the same time.  
“You will have to look at my face or over my shoulder during the dances.”  
“We have to dance more than once?” Bilbo asked.  
“We have to dance three times.” Thorin said. “We have to dance at the beginning of the night right after the ceremony part, we have to dance after the feast, and we have to dance the last dance. The one right after the ceremony will be a waltz, the one after the feast will be a whichever you’re better at, and the last one will be a solya.”  
“Ow!” Bilbo pulled away from Thorin. “You stepped on my foot.” Bilbo said. Thorin glanced down.  
“It’s not my fault your feet are-” But then he stopped. “I apologise.” He said. Bilbo blinked. Thorin stopped mid insult to apologise for stepping on his feet.  
“I will do my best to keep them out from under your boots if you would please be careful.” Bilbo said awkwardly. Thorin nodded. He held out his hand to Bilbo.  
“You need more practice.” They went back to waltzing. After a few more minutes of silently spinning around Balin came back in with a dwarfess holding a lyre. She began playing a song and Thorin matched his steps to the music. Bilbo did his best to stay with both Thorin and the music.  
“Why Mr Baggins in a natural.” Balin said.  
“Yes he’s doing just fine for having never danced before.” Thorin said, flatly. They waltz for another couple minutes when finally the song ended. They bowed to each other and Thorin dropped Bilbo’s hand, stepping out of his personal space.  
“Please have a servant bring water.” Thorin said. Balin walked out of the room. Thorin turned to Bilbo. Bilbo was starting to feel the strain of dancing.  
“You should take a quick break.” Thorin said but Bilbo thought he could hear a little lack of breath in Thorin’s voice. Bilbo sat down on the edge of the platform. Thorin walked a few yards away and sat down as well. They sat in silence, catching their breath. Balin walked back in with a servant carrying a pitcher of water and some mugs. Bilbo and Thorin both took the mugs and the servant filled them with water. They both drank and Balin turned to them.  
“Alright Thorin would you like to teach him how to solya?” Balin asked.  
“No.” Thorin said.  
“Thorin, please show Mr Baggins how to solya.” Balin said. Thorin sighed and stood up.  
“Alright stand up.” He said. Bilbo stood up and walked over to him. Thorin took both of Bilbo’s hands.  
“During the actual dance we will have to stand much closer together but for now I’m giving you more room so you can watch my feet. Now pay close attention this one is much more complicated.” Thorin said. Bilbo nodded. Bilbo looked down and watched Thorin’s feet. They moved very slowly at first because Thorin was right, it was more complicated. It involved them circling each other, holding both of each other's hands mostly but it involved all sorts of special moves. Sometimes Thorin would hold their hands above their heads which pulled Biblo closer to him. Sometimes Thorin would hold one arm out to the side and put the other on Biblo’s back, at which point Bilbo was required to lean back and let Thorin hold him up for a moment. Sometimes Thorin would drop one of Bilbo’s hands and spin him. It was weird to Bilbo. It was vaguely similar to hobbit dances but it was faster and more intimate. It made Bilbo very uncomfortable. Thorin just looked bored. After practicing for awhile Balin had the musician start playing and Bilbo had to keep up. It was difficult and uncomfortable. The moves came in rapid succession and he and Thorin’s faces were inches apart. Finally the music stopped and Thorin dipped Bilbo one last time before standing him up. They stood very close to each other, catching their breath. Then someone started clapping. Thorin and Bilbo turned. The king was standing in the doorway, clapping proudly. Bilbo and Thorin backed away from each other.  
“Excellent.” He said. “I appreciate you teaching him yourself Thorin and Mr Baggins you are a natural.”  
“Thank you sir.” Bilbo said.  
“Alright now I want to see you two run through the whole thing.” Thráin said. Thorin sighed and knelt before Bilbo.  
“I give this to thee, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master of Bag End, a gift of my loyalty.” Thorin gestured like he’s handing Bilbo something. Bilbo mined taking the weapon.  
“I take this of thee, Thorin the Second, Prince Under the Mountain with much gratitude and love.” Bilbo then held his hand up like he was showing off a sword before kneeling with Thorin.  
“I, Thorin, the Second do ask for thy hand in marriage.” Thorin said, taking Bilbo’s hand.  
“I, Bilbo Baggins, do give myself to thee.” Bilbo said back. Then they both stood up and turned towards the king.  
“Good good.” Thráin said. “Now show me the dances.” Thorin and Bilbo both took a deep breath. They were getting sick and tired of being here. It was nearly dinner time. Bilbo was irritated to have missed tea. The lady with the lyre started playing a waltz and Bilbo and Thorin spun around the raised platform. They were breathing heavy, way too close to each others faces. They kept dancing until the song ended and Bilbo and Thorin bowed to each other.  
“Good good.” The king said, applauding them. Bilbo and Thorin dropped their hands and sat down on the edge of the platformed, exhausted and sweaty.  
“Now Mr Baggins is doing quite well at both dances but he’s better at the solya. You will do the solya as your second dance unless Mr Baggins wishes to learn a third kind.”  
“No thank you sir.” Bilbo said, catching his breath. The king chuckled.  
“Yes I suppose you are tired now. Well dinner is in a half hour. I suggest you both wash up, Thorin your sister, Kínly, Fíli, Kíli, and your brother will be joining us and Mr Baggins for dinner.” Thráin then turned and left the room. Bilbo glanced at Thorin. Thorin had shrugged off his dark blue coat and was drinking from the mug of water he’d been brought. The servant handed one to Bilbo as well and Bilbo took a drink.  
“Is there anything I should know about your family before I meet them?” Bilbo asked.  
“Don’t mistake my sister for a man.” Thorin said.  
“How will I recognise which one is your sister?” Bilbo asked.  
“Dís has a crown made of five pointed crystals that sticks out of her hair.” Thorin said. Bilbo nodded.  
“Five pointed crystals in her hair. Got it.” Bilbo said.  
“Also don’t mistake my brother for one of my nephews.” Thorin added, drinking more water.  
“How do I do that?” Bilbo asked.  
“Frerin, my brother, wears a ruby necklace.” Thorin said.  
“Okay so the princess has a crown and the prince has a ruby necklace. Anything else I should know?”  
“Don’t mistake Dís’ husband, Kínly, for one of her sons. He is the blond man with the beard tucked into his belt. One of his sons is also blond but has a shorter beard.” Thorin recited. Bilbo nodded.  
“Okay princess has a crown, the prince has a necklace, and the princess’ husband is blond and has a long beard..” Bilbo recited.  
“That’s it.” Thorin said simply, standing up. He then left the room without a word. Balin approached Bilbo.  
“You did very well today Mr Baggins.” Balin said.  
“Thank you Balin.” Bilbo said standing up and stretching.  
“You might want to go clean up.” Balin said. Bilbo could feel sweat dripping from his temple.  
“Yes.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo had washed and changed clothes and gotten ready to meet the royal family. He felt more awkward than usual. He was a shire hobbit, he had no business meeting the royals of Erebor. But there he was, standing outside the dining room as the servants opened the door. Bilbo stepped inside. He was immediately struck by the power each person in the room emanated. Thorin was a storm and this was his family. They too radiated that same natural power and command. They turned to look at him as he entered. Bilbo felt nervous under the pressure of all of their eyes. The only person in the family yet to arrive was the king. Thorin walked over to Bilbo and stuck out his arm. His face told Bilbo what while he was uninterested, this was probably required. Bilbo took Thorin’s arm and let him lead him to Dís before dropping his arm. Bilbo could tell this was Dís only from the crown Thorin had described. She was sturdy looking with thick black hair and a well trimmed beard. She had bright blue eyes that were almost white. She smiled at Bilbo and bowed to him.  
“Dís Crystaleyes at your service.” Bilbo bowed back.  
“Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo had learned that “last names” among dwarves were nicknames they picked up throughout their lives. Bilbo had no questions as to where Dís’ had come from. Her eyes did look like crystals. Thorin then lead Bilbo to Frerin. Frerin was significantly shorter than Bilbo and had short beard. Around his neck hung a silver chain with a large ruby on it. He had clearly only recently came of age and his smile looked less than genuine.  
“Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo bowed to him. Balin had told him ahead of time that he would have to introduce himself to each person individually in order by their status. Bilbo felt very relieved Thorin was here to help him find that order.  
“Frerin.” Frerin said back, bowing. Bilbo was then lead to two young men who were standing together. They bowed in unison.  
“Fíli.” One said.  
“And Kíli.” The other said. “It’s wonderful to meet you Mr Baggins.”  
“And you.” Bilbo said bowing back. Finally Bilbo was lead to the last in line. Bilbo guessed this must be Dís’ husband.  
“Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo said, bowing to him.  
“Kínly.” He said. His voice was sharp, cold, and he didn’t smile or bow. Just then the king arrived. Everyone turned and bowed to him and he clapped his hands. A dozen servants immediately entered with trays of food. Thorin sat down and gestured for Bilbo to sit beside him. This seated Bilbo in between Thorin and Fíli and across from Kínly and Dís. The servants filled everyone’s plates with food and the group began eating.  
“So, Mr Baggins.” Dís said. “I hear you come from the Shire. That’s quite a journey from here.”  
“Yes it was several days of travel certainly. Felt farther considering I had never left the Shire before.” Bilbo said.  
“Never?” Dís seemed astonished. “You never left your hometown in your life?”  
“You may have heard that hobbits are homebodies.” Bilbo said. “It wasn’t a myth.” Dís and her sons laughed but her husband leaned forward.  
“I have heard that hobbits live in holes in the ground. Is that true too?” He said “hole in the ground” like it was an insult. Bilbo considered he probably shouldn’t sass the family of his betrothed. Especially considering they were royalty. But this guy had been lowest rank and Bilbo already didn’t like him.  
“Yes and no.” Bilbo said, taking a sip of ale, “Hobbits are very ingenuitive. So when we ran out of flat lands, using it for farms and roads first, we had to figure out where to build our homes. We decided to use the land to our advantage and built our homes into the hills. It keeps them warm in winter and cool in summer and while I suppose they are holes in a literal sense they have the appearance of being holes in the ground as much as this kingdom has the appearance of being a hole in a mountain.” Bilbo put his stein of ale down and smiled at Kínly.  
“Hobbits are ingenuitive?” Kínly asked, his voice dripping with condensation. Bilbo could hear Dís sigh and could see her sons exchange exhausted glanced. Bilbo wondered if he’d just figured out who his problem relative would be in the future.  
“Yes.” Bilbo said. He was keeping his voice light but his smile was purposefully fake looking.  
“I always heard of your kind as lazy.” Kínly said.  
“Lazy?” Bilbo said, feigning surprise. “Is it lazy to organize your society in such a way that even as all of the work required to function gets done nobody is injured, overworked, or exhausted?” Bilbo looked Kínly straight in the eyes.  
“Hobbits figured out how to run farms, open schools, elect leaders, and build infrastructure all while having the time to share five meals a day with friends and family and smoke a pipe after a long day’s work. That, sir, is hobbit ingenuity at its finest. We’ll work very hard for the chance to relax.” The table was quiet except for the sounds of eating. Bilbo looked at Dís to find that she was smiling. So were both of her sons. Even the king gave Bilbo a reassuring nod when he looked at him. Bilbo continued to eat his dinner. But now Kínly was seething.  
“Mr Baggins,” He said, almost trembling, “You couldn’t possibly be implying that hobbits are anything comparable to dwarves.” Bilbo glanced up. Kínly was no longer being subtle with his hatred of hobbits. This was blatant. Bilbo grit his teeth.  
“Surely you don’t think your race of weak, fat, layabouts is anywhere close in quality to the greatest craftsmen in middle earth.”  
“Kínly.” Dís said warningly.  
“We win wars, what do hobbits do? What proof have you that you are anything close to equal to us?” Kínly sneered. Bilbo and Kínly stared at each other. The table was completely silent. Everyone, except Frerin who was chewing loudly, had stopped eating to watch them.  
“Well,” Bilbo said, “in this case. Hobbits marry your nobility and keep your people from starving. Was there something else we needed to do?” Then there was a loud burst of laughter from the king. Bilbo turned. Thráin was laughing.  
“Good show Mr Baggins!” He said. “Good show.” Bilbo realized that the family had expected this. Kínly clearly held some sort of grudge against hobbits and that Bilbo’s response to him has passed some sort of test.  
“Now now Kínly.” Thráin said, “Settle down. Mr Baggins bested you fair and square. Good show young man.” Thráin raised his stein towards Bilbo before drinking from it. Bilbo smiled.  
“Thank you sir.” He said. He looked at Thorin. Thorin nodded to Bilbo and went back to his food. Bilbo looked at Kínly again. He was red in the face and angry looking but he was eating silently. Then Dís turned to Thorin and asked about wedding plans and soon the table had dissolved into several regular conversations. Dís, Thorin, and Thráin were discussing the engagement celebration and wedding preparations. Fíli and Kínly started talking about a hunting trip they were going on soon. And Kíli and Frerin were cracking jokes at the expense of some dwarven noble they both knew. It was suddenly a regular family having a large dinner. Bilbo shook his head.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Stop stepping on my foot.”  
“Keep up.” Thorin and Bilbo were dancing on the raised platform. It was the next day and their engagement celebration would start in a few hours. They were practicing to solya with the actual band that would be playing that night. They were faster than the dwarfess with the lyre and Bilbo was struggling to keep up with Thorin who kept stepping on Bilbo’s feet.  
“I’m doing my best.” Bilbo muttered.  
“Do better.” Thorin said. He spun Bilbo around as they stared deadpan at each others faces.  
“You’re going to have to smile during the celebration you know?” Balin said. He was watching them practice.  
“Bad enough,” Bilbo said as Thorin spun him, “I have to do this. I have to smile too?” Balin laughed.  
“Yes Mr Baggins you do.”  
“Fantastic.” Bilbo muttered sarcastically. Thorin scoffed.  
“Excuse me your highness.” A servant entered the room. Thorin dipped Bilbo and looked at the servant, still hanging Bilbo off his arm.  
“Yes?” Thorin said.  
“We need Mr Baggins.” She gestured to Bilbo. Thorin stood Bilbo up and stepped away from him. Bilbo jumped down from the stage and followed the servant out of the room.  
“We need you to try it on so we can tailor it sir.” The servant said.  
“Try what on?” Bilbo asked. Bilbo followed the servant to his bedroom and he saw. Several servants were there with his clothing for the celebration that night. Bilbo looked at them in awe. Bilbo was from a wealthier family for the Shire but he had never owned something so nice. The outermost tunic was a rich kelly green, its collar lined with silver stitching Bilbo guessed was probably actual silver thread. The undershirt was a darker forest green and the pants were an even darker green, also decorated with the silver appliques. Finally it had a silver belt and a silver piece of jewelry that seemed to clip onto the top of the ear.  
“We need to make sure it fits.” The servant said. “Will you need help getting into it sir?”  
“No I can manage.” Bilbo said. The servants bowed and left the room to wait outside. Bilbo stepped out of his clothes and pulled on the undershirt and pants. He slipped the tunic on over it. Finally he put the belt on over all of it and clipped the silver jewelry onto his ear. He opened the door and the servants stepped inside. They circled around Bilbo, tugging at things, looking him over.  
“Would you lift your arms sir?” A servant asked. Bilbo lifted his arms and the dwarf added pins under his arm, making the chest tighter on the tunic.  
“Can you take off the tunic sir?” Bilbo pulled it off, trying not to mess up the pins. A servant took it from him and left the room. They then pinned the under shirt and took that as well. Bilbo had never had this many people serving him before. In fact the only people who’d ever “served” him had been waiters and some gardeners. Bilbo glanced over and saw that a few more servants had arrived. There was now about seven in the room. The new ones were carrying pitchers and wooden boxes. They walked right past him into the bathroom.  
“Excuse me, what are-” He started. Balin stepped inside.  
“Mr Baggins may I come in?” He asked.  
“Yeah. What’s going on?” He asked.  
“These men are here to help you get ready. There are some traditional preparations for a engagement ceremony.” Balin said. Bilbo huffed and nodded. The preparations turned out to be bathing in a tub that smelled like flowers and brushing his hair with a comb made of gold. Finally the tunic and undershirt were brought back, now resewn to fit Bilbo better, and Bilbo got dressed. He could hear music drifting in from elsewhere in the castle. It was nearly time. He clipped that last piece of silver to his ear, Balin showed him one last time how to put a sword or axe onto the outfit when he was given a gift, and they headed towards the banquet hall. They walked down the hallways. Bilbo had never liked the colorless black halls made of stone but suddenly they felt like they were closing in around him. Bilbo felt his breath pick up. What was he doing? He was marrying a dwarf he barely knew? What for? So that the shire could be rich? His family had shipped him off for their own gain. Bilbo was hyperventilating. Balin put his hand on Bilbo’s arm.  
“Bilbo,” he said in a calming voice. “You are being very brave and doing a good thing for my people and your own. You should be proud of yourself. You just need to keep being brave.” Bilbo took some deep breaths. He was being brave. He was being brave. Balin lead him through some back chambers. They eventually reached the door into the hall. It was the back door technically, near the platform. Thorin stood there waiting, looking at the floor. All the guests were already inside. Thorin had his arms crossed across his chest but Bilbo could see they were wearing identical clothing. The only difference was the color. While Bilbo was dressed in shades of green with silver accents, Thorin’s was in shades of blue with gold accents. Along with the matching clothes Thorin was wearing black leather boots and a small crown made of two intertwined wires, one of gold and one of silver. They held a dark blue gem in the center. As Bilbo walked up Thorin looked at him. For the first time since arriving Bilbo got the impression that Thorin was as uncomfortable as him. For a moment Bilbo could see the young man in Thorin’s eyes. Bilbo had been told that Thorin was about 100. That would be like being 55 for a hobbit or 29 for a man. Bilbo himself was 50, about 25 for a man. They were young men getting married for the betterment of others and for that moment Bilbo could tell that Thorin was just as nervous.  
“Did you show him how to strap on a weapon?” Thorin asked, his voice as sharp as ever. The moment was gone. Bilbo wondered if they’d even had it. Perhaps he was just projecting.  
“Yes.” Balin said. “Are you two ready?”  
“As I’ll ever me.” Bilbo muttered.  
“Yes we are.” Thorin said. He put out his arm. Bilbo took it. Balin knocked on the door and it was pulled open to a blast of music. Thorin and Bilbo stepped through the door out onto the platform. The banquet hall erupted into cheers. It was packed with dwarves, around two hundred of them, all cheering and raising their glasses. Bilbo looked at Thorin and was surprised to find that he was smiling. His face was bright, jovial. Very different from the storm Thorin had been minutes before. Thorin turned and smiled at him warmly.  
“This,” he whispered, “is what it takes to be prince.” Bilbo smiled back. Bilbo put on his warmest, friendliest smile. Bilbo was known for his politeness and his ability to put up with anyone. If Thorin could play pleased fiance then so could he. Both of them turned back to the crowd. Thorin even waved. The cheers were deafening. The king stepped up onto the platform.  
“My people!” He called. The cheers silenced. “We are here to celebrate a most joyous union. Prince Thorin of Erebor and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. This marriage is not only of our people’s favorite sons but of our cultures. Our alliance with the Shire and with its people will bring stability and happiness to us all. So welcome, people of Erebor, Bilbo Baggins, future Prince of Erebor.” The hall erupted into cheers and Bilbo waved to the audience. Thráin then nodded to Thorin and stepped off the stage. The hall feel silent. Thorin knelt before Bilbo. It was just like they had practiced but this was real. The room was holding its breath. Thorin took a deep breath.  
“I give this to thee, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master of Bag End, a gift of my loyalty.” His voice wasn’t the monotone, bored, tone it had been during practice. It was steady and soft. A servant stepped up on stage holding a pillow with something on it. The audience craned their necks to see what the prince had made for his betrothed. Thorin took it off the pillow and held it out to Bilbo. It was a set of five throwing knives. Bilbo knew that dwarves didn’t use throwing knives. They prefered swords, hammers, and axes. But Thorin had clearly done his research. Hobbits were known for their excellent aim. Bilbo stared at the knives. Each one was identical. They were a very light metal that was polished to glistening perfection. The handles were smooth white marble and the pommels were rounded blue gems. They were beautiful. Together they were sheathed into a leather strap.  
“I take this of thee, Thorin the Second, Prince Under the Mountain with much gratitude and love.” Bilbo said, keeping his voice steady and clear. He reached out and took the strap of knives. Bilbo hadn’t been trained for how to show these off so he simply held the strap up by the buckle, showing it to the audience. He then slung the strap across his chest, buckling it at the shoulder. This was how he had always seen throwing knives worn. Considering the fact that Thorin’s face didn’t change Bilbo presumed he’d done it correctly. He then knelt in front of Thorin.  
“I, Thorin the Second, do ask for thy hand in marriage.” Thorin said. He held out his hand.  
“I, Bilbo Baggins, do give myself to thee.” Bilbo took his hand. The King then stepped onto the stage. He was holding three feet of gold ribbon. He tied one end to Thorin’s wrist, wound it around their clasped hands, and tied the other end to Bilbo’s wrist. Thráin then stepped back and Bilbo and Thorin rose together. The hall erupted into cheers. They turned to the dwarves and raised their clasped hands above their head. The applause was thunderous. In fact the dwarves were stomping their feet and slamming their fists on the table, causing a rumbling noise.Then the band started playing. Bilbo and Thorin turned towards each other. Thorin placed his free hand on Bilbo’s waist and Bilbo placed his on Thorin’s shoulder. The music began and Thorin and Bilbo began to waltz. They were still wearing their smiles. But Bilbo was feeling panicked. They were engaged now. Properly engaged. This was real. Bilbo would marry Thorin Oakenshield and live here for the rest of his life. He looked into Thorin’s eyes.  
“Something wrong?” Thorin asked, not dropping his warm smile. Dwarves clapped along to the music as the twirled around the stage.  
“I’m realizing that this is real.” Bilbo said, his melancholy voice not fitting his cheery smile.  
“Oh just getting that now?” Thorin said.  
“It’s finally hitting me, yeah.” Bilbo said. “I was wondering though. Were you nervous?”  
“What?” Thorin’s smile faltered for a moment before he restored it.  
“Well I caught your eye just before we went in and I thought you looked a little nervous. Were you?” Bilbo asked. Thorin’s face was very close to Bilbo’s.  
“No I wasn’t.” Thorin said, flatly.  
“Really?” Bilbo said skeptically.  
“I’m a prince Mr Baggins. My job has always been to marry well and become king. I don’t get nervous, certainly not about silly things like engagements.” The music stopped and Bilbo and Thorin bowed to each other. The applause shook the room. Hand and hand Bilbo and Thorin stepped down from the stage and took their seats at the head of the table. Servants then appeared with trays of food. Thorin dropped Bilbo’s hand. Sitting beside Bilbo and Thorin were Dís, her husband, and her sons. This meant that Kínly was silently giving Bilbo dirty looks. Bilbo happily ignored him though. He ate and spoke with Kíli, who he found to be very funny. The ribbon connecting Thorin and Bilbo wasn’t a particular hassle, it meant they couldn’t get very far away from each other, but they could eat and drink without trouble. Kíli was making Bilbo laugh with another terrible joke when Kínly turned to him.  
“And then the orc said-”  
“Mr Baggins.” Kínly interrupted his son. Kíli sighed.  
“Yes?” Bilbo asked, his irritation obvious.  
“Do you think now that you are marrying into the royal family your people might civilize themselves somewhat?”  
“Excuse me?” Bilbo said. The smile he’d been wearing suddenly dropped.  
“Well,” Kínly said, “you’re people don’t wear shoes, they live underground, they forage for mushrooms. Do you think that now that they’ve aligned themselves with the dwarves they will civilize themselves somewhat?”  
“What could you teach my people about civility?” Bilbo sneered.  
“Dwarves are-”  
“Oh, now dwarves are quite civil.” Bilbo said. “I asked what you could teach my people about civility.”  
“Considering your attitude a great deal.” Kínly said.  
“I am under no obligation to be civil towards you when you are being uncivil.” Bilbo said simply. Kínly smiled cruelly.  
“I have a higher rank than you in this court.” He said. “In fact you are.”  
“Bilbo is the future Prince Consort.” Thorin said. Bilbo and Kínly both turned to him. Neither had realized he’d been listening to their conversation. Thorin looked Kínly in the eyes.  
“He’s going to outrank you any second now. You will do best to behave yourself.” Thorin said.  
“Will all due respect my prince,” Kínly said, “I think I then must make the most of my chance to inform him of hobbits place in this world.” Kínly turned back to Bilbo.  
“Now I hate elves. They are selfish, vile, and pretentious. But at least they are not talentless. Elves are fair enough at medicine.” Bilbo glanced at Thorin. Thorin was doing some sort of gesture to his father at the far end of the table.  
“Hobbits, on the other hand, are both so sure of their value and competently talentless.” Bilbo watched as Thorin gestured, pointing to Kínly, to himself, and to Bilbo. Bilbo could tell this was some form of sign language but he didn’t know what was going on.  
“Hobbits are convinced that their laziness, their apathy, and their gluttony are virtues.” Finally the king nodded and Thorin signed something back.  
“Hobbits are sure that they are one of the refined species but it is evident to everyone except themselves that they have simply perfected sloth and gluttony.” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and stood up. Bilbo was confused but Thorin tugged on his arm. Thorin apparently needed to do something and as they were tied together Bilbo had to go as well. Bilbo stood up and followed Thorin. Thorin walked around to where Kínly was sitting and stood behind him. He locked eyes with Dís.  
“Forgive me sister.” He said.  
“I already have.” Dís said, smiling at Thorin. Thorin also received a nod from Kíli.  
“Thank you.” He said. Thorin then grabbed Kínly by the beard and dragged him off the bench.  
“Oh my god!” Bilbo said, backing up. Thorin was holding Bilbo’s hand in one hand and Kínly’s beard in the other. He started walking towards the door, dragging Kínly with him.  
“You have no loyalty Kínly.” Thorin said loudly. Heads started turning towards them. Soon the entire hall was fixed on Bilbo, Thorin, and Kínly.  
“You do not get to speak to my fiance that way and I made that clear to you. I hoped your loyalty would stop you. But you have no loyalty to any of us. No loyalty to your rulers who made this decision. No loyalty to your people who you know full well that our marriage is helping to feed. No loyalty to me when I asked you to stop. And no loyalty to your family who you knew would be embarrassed when you were eventually removed from this room. You don’t have loyalty to anything except your hatred and your cowardice. Your fear of the different. You have no loyalty and no bravery and are therefore unwelcome here.” Thorin dragged Kínly to the door and dropped him in front of it. Bilbo was in awe. Thorin would make a wonderful king. He had struck a chord with the entire room. The whole room was seething at Kínly, Bilbo could see their hatred in their faces. A cowardly, disloyal, dwarf was a shamed one. Thorin knew exactly what to say to shame Kínly.  
“Now,” Thorin continued, “You can stand up and walk out of this room. Or I can throw you out.” Kínly climbed to his feet and turned to the king.  
“Your majesty.”  
“You heard the prince.” Thráin said. Kínly looked shocked.  
“Don’t bother coming to the wedding.” Thorin said. Kínly smoothed his beard, turned, and left the room. Thorin then turned to Bilbo.  
“No one speaks to you that way.” He said. He then kissed Bilbo’s hand and the room erupted into cheers. Thorin waves to the band and they began playing a solya. Thorin lead Bilbo to the stage. Other couples got up as well and headed to the stage to dance. Thorin and Bilbo began to dance.  
“Kissing my hand seemed a bit much.” Bilbo said as they danced.  
“I thought it made a nice touch.” Thorin said.  
“That whole thing was quite a show.” Bilbo said. Thorin spun him.  
“While kissing your hand at the end was, nothing else in that tirade was for show.” Thorin said.  
“Really?” Bilbo said.  
“He’s not allowed to speak to you like that. It’s insulting to the alliance we’ve made with your people and to you.” Thorin said. Bilbo’s nose twitched.  
“It matters to you that it is insulting to me?” Bilbo asked, suspiciously.  
“Of course. We are, after all,” Thorin dipped Bilbo before pulling back up to his face, “engaged.”  
“And?” Bilbo prompted.  
“It’s wrong to allow him to speak to you like that. Besides he’s about to be below you in rank so I thought I might as well remind him.” Thorin said.  
“How exactly does rank work?” Bilbo asked.  
“First of course is the king, followed by the queen or consort.”  
“Which you don’t have.” Bilbo realized.  
“My mother died shortly after my brother was born.” Thorin said. “After consort is the next in line for the throne.”  
“You.”  
“Followed by the King’s children by age.”  
“Dís then Frerin.”  
“Then the King’s grandchildren by age.”  
“Fíli and then Kíli?” Bilbo guessed.  
“Yes. Then the King’s children’s spouses by partners rank.”  
“That’s just Kínly at this point.” Bilbo said. Thorin spun him.  
“Yes but after our wedding it would be you and then Kínly. You will outrank him. And after I take the throne you would then outrank both of my siblings.” The song ended and Thorin dipped Bilbo.  
“Now what happens?” Bilbo asked as they walked back to their seats.  
“Speeches.” Thorin said.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The speeches took forever. The King talked about unity and their trade with the hobbits, Dís talked about her brother and gave them her best wishes, five nobles Bilbo hadn’t even heard of gave long droning speeches about the future. It was terrible. Luckily they got to eat dessert during it or Bilbo would have fallen asleep. Finally after the last speech finished the band began to play again, this time a different solya. Thorin and Bilbo stood up and slowly approached the platform. They stepped up onto it and began their dance. Everyone watched them dance. Bilbo didn’t like the solya as much as the waltz. While the waltz had the disadvantage of Thorin touching Bilbo’s waist, the symbolism of both had been explained to Bilbo. The waltz was about unity, you moved together, mirroring each other. It was about the bond of marriage. But the solya wasn’t marriage specific. It was danced by all lovers. It was meant to be romantic, sexy even. Bilbo didn’t like it. He had not gotten used to having his face this close to Thorin’s. Finally the song ended and Thorin dipped Bilbo. He pulled him back up and they turned to the crowd one last time, holding hands, and letting their roars of approval fill the room. Then then bowed to the audience and left through the doors they entered from. As the doors closed behind them, Thorin’s smile dropped and his body language returned to that of someone moderately irritated by everything. They were still holding hands though.  
“Uh,” Bilbo said, “can we untie now?” Bilbo asked.  
“Technically I’m supposed to walk you back to your room.” Thorin said. “Then we untie ourselves.” Bilbo considered that there was no one around and that nobody would know but he thought that might offend Thorin. They walked silently. Bilbo didn’t have anything he wanted to say to Thorin and Thorin evidently had nothing he wanted to say to Bilbo. Finally they reached Bilbo’s room and they let go of each other’s hands.  
“We can untie it now.” Thorin untied the gold ribbon from Bilbo’s wrist. Bilbo then untied from Thorin’s.  
“What do we do with it?” Bilbo asked, holding the gold ribbon.  
“Usually,” Thorin said, “the one proposed to ties their hair up with it until the wedding.”  
“My hair’s too short. You should wear it.” Thorin looked confused. “What? Is that against tradition?” Bilbo asked.  
“It is.” Thorin said.  
“You know what?” Bilbo said, “Marrying a hobbit is against tradition too so you might as well break a few more.” Bilbo held out the gold ribbon. Thorin looked at it for a moment before taking it. He tied his hair back with it. Bilbo opened the door to his room.  
“Goodnight Bilbo.” Thorin said. Bilbo stopped and turned around. Thorin hadn’t called him Bilbo before.  
“Goodnight Thorin.” Bilbo said.


	3. Tea Cakes and Kings

Bilbo sat on the balcony with his feet dangling off the edge, looking down at the road below. Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli were standing there. Servants were getting their ponies ready and they were standing and talking. Thorin was going away for several days. He and his nephews were going on a hunting trip. Bilbo guessed it was the one Fíli and Kínly had been discussing but it didn’t look like Kínly would be going. Thorin’s hair was still tied back with the golden ribbon. In fact he was showing it to Fíli and Kíli, turning his head and they were looking at it. Fíli laughed and nodded. Kíli clapped Thorin on the shoulder. They liked it. Bilbo was relieved. He had his journal open on his lap. He’d added his record of yesterday's engagement celebration and was now sketching on one of the back pages. He was drawing his throwing knives. One sat in front of him as a reference. He glanced down at Thorin again. They were getting on their ponies. Bilbo watched as they prepared to leave, still chatting and laughing. Finally they were ready to go. They kicked their ponies and they were off, galloping over the bridge and often into the woods. Bilbo turned his attention back to the knife and sketching it. Bilbo was starting to wish he had colors to draw with. He missed color in general actually. Dwarves didn’t paint things really. Wood was just wood colored, rock just rock colored. Cloths were in dark shades, burgundies, browns, and forest greens. The only bright colors around came from gems. Bilbo was starting to miss the vibrant colors of the Shire. The purples and pinks of the flowers and the greens and yellows of the grass. He missed how bright everything was. He continued to sketch the knife. There was a soft knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Bilbo called. Coreena came inside with a platter of food.  
“Lunch Mr Baggins.” She placed it beside him and looked at his drawing. “It’s lovely sir.” She said.  
“Thank you Coreena.” Bilbo said, absentmindedly.  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked.  
“Do you have a range?” Bilbo asked.  
“You want to practice with the daggers?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Bilbo said.  
“I believe we do. I will have it set up for you sir.”  
“Thank you.” Bilbo said.  
“Is there anything else you need sir?” She asked.  
“No thank you Coreena.” Bilbo said. She turned to go. “Actually wait.” She turned back around. Bilbo gestured to the spot next to him. She sat down.  
“You must have heard about Kínly at the ceremony.” Bilbo said. Coreena smiled.  
“I did. I also heard that Prince Thorin dragged him out to defend your honor.” Coreena said.  
“Yes.” Bilbo said. “I wonder though, do most dwarves agree with Kínly?”  
“On what?” Coreena asked.  
“That my species is inferior to yours. That hobbits are lazy and talentless.” Bilbo clarified.  
“No sir.” Coreena said. “Most dwarves have nothing against hobbits. In fact most of us are very grateful to your people. The only race dwarves truly hate is elves.”  
“Yes I’d heard that.” Bilbo said. “But most people don’t think like Kínly?” Bilbo looked at her. Coreena patted his arm.  
“No.” She said.  
“Thank goodness.” Bilbo said. “That was very unpleasant to put up with.” Coreena patted Bilbo’s arm again and stood up.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you sir?” Coreena asked, smoothing out her dress.  
“No Coreena thank you.” Bilbo said. Conreena stood and left the room. Bilbo ate his lunch.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo spent the next several days drawing and practicing with his knives mostly. Coreena had brought him some colored chalks made from local plants which had vastly improved his art. The knives were also going well. Hobbits had excellent aim by nature so Bilbo was a natural. One point Dís has joined him for a time and they had discussed the wedding. They purposefully stayed away from the fact her husband could not attend. Dís didn’t seemed like she was that upset about it though. She would simply go with her sons. Bilbo wondered if she might have even been relieved. Balin discussed with Bilbo a bit of how the wedding would work and told him they’d practice when Thorin returned. The wedding wouldn’t be for a few weeks. A date hadn’t even been set yet. Balin explained that while Bilbo marrying Thorin was important, being engaged to him was even more so. It showed both the dwarves and the hobbits that the alliance was real. Balin said the King was also considering having Bilbo “shown off” first. Something like a trip to other dwarven kingdoms to introduce people to Bilbo. Bilbo didn’t understand what Balin actually meant by that but he didn’t question it. After a week Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli returned from their hunting trip. Bilbo saw them ride up from his spot on the balcony. They had several pelts and horns hanging from their ponies when they rode up. Bilbo saw that Thorin still had the ribbon in his hair. Bilbo watched them dismount and carry their trophies inside, laughing and shoving each other. Bilbo continued to draw. He was trying the draw the front door of Bag End from memory. It was going well. The colors were off of course, the green wasn’t nearly as bright as the grass around his house and the pink didn’t match his flowers, but it was close. He continued to color the bricks around the door. He sipped his tea. He’d asked the kitchen to boil him some water. He knew they could make tea for him but he liked making it himself. He had bought lots of tea and pipe weed before leaving, knowing that it would be hard to buy it once he lived with dwarves. The tea tasted like home which was what inspired Bilbo to try to draw Bag End. He finished with the bricks and started coloring the door. There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Bilbo said. The door opened. Bilbo kept drawing, he had gotten used to Coreena just knocking and then letting herself in to bring him something or ask a question.  
“Is that Bag End?” Bilbo glanced up. It wasn’t Coreena. It was Thorin. He was dirty looking, with a smudged face and dusty clothes. He had a bag over his shoulder. Bilbo looked down at his drawing awkwardly.  
“Yeah.”  
“May I see it?” He asked.  
“Uh-huh.” Bilbo said. Thorin sat down and took the journal from Bilbo’s hands. He looked at the drawing. “Do you miss it?” Thorin asked, handing BIlbo his journal again.  
“I do.” Bilbo said.  
“What do you miss most?” Thorin asked.  
“The color.” Bilbo said. “Shire hobbits like bright colors. You don’t have any here.” Thorin nodded.  
“I had never noticed but I suppose you are right.” Thorin said. They sat there silently for a moment. Thorin then took off his bag.  
“I, uh, have something for you.” Thorin said. Bilbo looked at Thorin confused. Thorin then pulled a wreath of flowers from his bag.  
“You said that hobbits give each other flower crowns as proposal gifts and then wear them at the wedding.” Thorin said. “I’d realized that we didn’t do any hobbit traditions at the engagement ceremony and I thought you might prefer if we did some. So I made you this.” He held it out to Bilbo. Bilbo carefully took the crown. The flowers were white with pink splashes on their pedals. Thorin had woven their stems together around a small ring of wood. It was beautiful. Bilbo was touched.  
“Thank you Thorin.” Bilbo said quietly.  
“Of course.” Thorin said. Bilbo carefully placed the crown on his head. He smiled at Thorin. Thorin smiled back. They sat there silently for a moment.  
“I’ll leave you to your drawing.” Thorin said abruptly, standing up. He grabbed his bag and left the room. Bilbo watched him go before flipping the page in his journal. He carefully removed the crown, placed it in front of him, and began to draw it.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo didn’t want to hang the flower crown from his bedroom door for fear a dwarf who didn’t understand took it off. He hung it from the bedpost instead. He drew several drawings of it, including his best attempt at a self portrait wearing it using the mirror in his room. Today Bilbo had invited Thorin to his room for tea. They were engaged and Bilbo still didn’t know Thorin. There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Bilbo said, setting tea things up on the balcony and had even requested tea cakes from the cooks. The cakes were small and square, unfrosted but filled with cream, very different than hobbit cakes. Thorin opened the door and stepped inside. He looked at the flower crown hanging on the bed before turning to Bilbo.  
“Sit down.” Bilbo said, pouring the tea through a strainer. Thorin took a seat and waited as Bilbo poured.  
“Cream, sugar?” Bilbo asked.  
“Just one lump please.” Thorin said. Bilbo added a lump of sugar into Thorin’s tea and handed it to him.  
“Thank you.” Thorin said. Bilbo poured his own tea and sat down across from Thorin.  
“Is it okay if I ask you a bunch of random questions?” Bilbo said. Thorin smiled.  
“We’re getting married. You might as well.” Thorin said, taking a sip of his tea. “But I get to ask you questions too of course.”  
“Of course.” Bilbo said. “Okay so, why is it that you’re going to be King when Dís is older than you?”  
“Dís didn’t want the crown. My father chose who would take the throne right after my mother’s death. I was seventy, my brother was twenty, and Dís was…” Thorin trailed off, attempted to do the math. “Well Kíli was thirty so Dís was one hundred I think. Anyway, Kíli was a sick kid and Dís was super busy, she decided she just didn’t want to worry about being groomed to rule.” Thorin picked up a tea cake and popped it in his mouth.  
“So it went to you as second oldest.”  
“Yes.” Thorin said. “Alright, what is your family like?”  
“Huge and obnoxious.” Bilbo said, laughing.  
“Huge? How big?” Thorin asked.  
“As far as those that are still alive we have Longo, Linda, Bingo, Dudo, Dora, Falco, Drogo, Frodo, Odo, Olo, Ponto, Polo-”  
“That’s already too many. Please stop.” Thorin said. Bilbo laughed. Thorin smiled.  
“Alright.” Bilbo said. “Why is Dís married to such an awful guy?”  
“Kínly’s family is very rich. He comes from an honorable family of Broadbeams and he’s the eldest child in his family. My father thought by marrying his eldest child to one of their children he could increase our fortunes and tie the Durin’s Folk to the Broadbeams. Kínly’s family gave Dís the choice of any of their seven sons. She chose Kínly.”  
“Why?” Bilbo asked.  
“He’s a good craftsman and the least ugly.” Thorin said, matter of factly.  
“He’s the least ugly?” Bilbo said. “I’d hate to see his brothers.” Thorin’s smile grew. He sipped his tea.  
“Alright, what are hobbit weddings like?” Thorin asked.  
“Ah well,” Bilbo said, leaning back in his chair, “their pretty simple as far as the actual ceremonial part goes. The engaged stand in front of everyone in the town and each announces they will love the other forever. Then the elders of their families bless their marriage. Often they will throw flowers to the audience. Myth says if you catch the flowers you will catch a match.”  
“That is much simpler than what we do. What do the weddings look like?”  
“Their always outdoors for one thing.” Bilbo said. “And there’s lots of flowers. The one proposed to wears a flower crown, often people have flowers pinned to their clothes, as they are being married the couple stand under an arch of flowers. There’s just a lot of flowers involved. After the whole ceremony part is done there is a massive feast.”  
“They get married outside?” Thorin asked.  
“Of course. Hobbit homes are small, they can’t fit the whole town. We stand in a field.”  
“Well the feasting we have in common.”  
“Yes.” Bilbo agreed looking down into his cup of tea.  
“Are you disappointed you won’t be having a hobbit wedding?” Thorin asked.  
“Hm? Oh no.” Bilbo said. “I never expected any wedding so I’m not upset that it doesn’t look like the weddings my people have. Though I wouldn’t mind seeing some flowers or color or something.” Bilbo said.  
“Why didn’t you expect to get married?” Thorin asked.  
“I’m a confirmed bachelor.” Bilbo said, looking at his drink.  
“Why did you chose not to marry?” Thorin asked. Bilbo looked confused.  
“Oh right!” He said. “I forgot. Dwarven men marry each other all the time.”  
“Yes?” Thorin said. “Don’t hobbits?”  
“No very often no. I mean, we can. Men can marry other men and women can marry other women but they usually don’t. And even when they do people don’t really talk about it.” Bilbo said.  
“Why not?” Thorin asked.  
“I don’t know.” Bilbo said honestly. Hobbits knew about confirmed bachelors and ladies friends. They got married, adopted children, and were happy couples generally. Everyone supported them because as long as they were from good families and were stand up people nobody had anything bad to say. But nobody had anything good to say about them either. They didn’t mention what it meant that they were both men or both women. Everyone just didn’t mention anything.  
“Dwarven men do marry each other though?” Bilbo said.  
“Of course.” Thorin said. Bilbo had heard before that dwarves had a three to one ratio of men to women. This meant that men married each other all the time. It was sort of expected. Bilbo and Thorin sat in silence drinking their tea.  
“Alright, next question,” Bilbo said, “why did the goblins destroy your crops?”  
“Ah well,” Thorin said, “they kept encroaching on our land so we kept sending them back dead. They didn’t like it, but as they’re no match for us in combat, they did the cowardly thing and destroyed our crops.”  
“Alright so why did you pick the hobbits to grow your food? Humans live much closer to you.”  
“Hobbits lands are much more fertile.” Thorin said. “You’d be able to produce more food and for longer parts of the year. You also have nothing against dwarves and aren’t greedy, unlike man. So why did you chose to come here?” Bilbo looked at Thorin.  
“What?” Bilbo said. Thorin sipped his tea.  
“Well, why did you choose to be the hobbit that came here? Why did you volunteer?” Thorin asked. Bilbo just stared at him. Had nobody told Thorin? Did any of the dwarves know? Bilbo wasn’t sure what to say.  
“What?” Thorin said. He must have noticed the grimace on Bilbo’s face.  
“I didn’t volunteer.” Bilbo said. “I was chosen.”  
“What do you mean?” Thorin said, putting down his tea. Bilbo took a deep breath. The whole thing had been explained to him by his family, maybe he could explain it to Thorin.  
“The dwarves approached our mayor and offered him the deal, trade and protection in exchange for growing your food. He declined. You added money. He declined. You added the marriage and he finally agreed. He offered it to all of hobbiton. Anyone who wanted to move away and marry a dwarf could. Nobody volunteered themselves. But then my family offered to send one of their own. They picked me.” Bilbo said.  
“Your family decided for you that you would go?” Thorin said. Bilbo nodded. Thorin looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Bilbo. I thought you had chosen to be here. We can call the engagement off immediately and-”  
“Stop.” Bilbo said. “I’m not your prisoner. I’m an adult it’s not like I didn’t agree to do it, I just didn’t have a say in it.”  
“Why did you agree?” Thorin asked.  
“Your people needed the food, my people wanted the money. I’m not so selfish as to let your people starve.” Bilbo said, sipping tea. Thorin looked off into the distance.  
“Would you prefer if we included some hobbit traditions into our wedding?” Thorin asked. He didn’t look at Bilbo. He was staring at the lake. Bilbo thought for a moment.  
“Yes I’d like that.” Bilbo said.  
“What if we moved it outside and had the flowers. We’d do dwarven vows in a hobbit setting. Or, at least, the most hobbit setting we can do here.” Thorin said.  
“I’d like that.” Bilbo said again. Thorin nodded. He was clearly thinking.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo was walking down the hall, heading back from practicing with his knives. Coreena had also found him a sword that fit him well and he was learning to fight with it as well. Bilbo passed an open door and stopped. Thorin and the king were talking inside and Bilbo distinctly heard his name.  
“Bilbo told me about hobbit weddings and I’d like to incorporate some hobbit traditions into our wedding.” Thorin said.  
“What traditions are these?” Thráin asked.  
“Hobbits get married outside in grassy fields and they incorporate lots of flowers into the decorations. They wear flowers in their hair, pin them to their clothes, carry them, and stand beneath an arch of them. I would at least like to include the outdoor setting and an arch of flowers.” Thorin said.  
“Why?” The King asked.  
“Bilbo.” Thorin said simply.  
“We will not be making accommodations to make things more ‘hobbit-y’ here. He should get used to living amongst dwarves.” Thráin said.  
“I’m trying to marry Bilbo, Father, not assimilate him.” Thorin said.  
“Assimilate him…” The King said thoughtfully. Bilbo heard walking around, the King was clearly pacing.  
“Father?” Thorin said.  
“Oh! Son you will one day be a great king. You are very right. We must show the hobbits we are not assimilating them. It will help build trust. They must know we aren’t turning Mr Baggins into a dwarf.”  
“I will inform the wedding planner.” Thorin said. Bilbo stepped away from the door.  
“Good lad.” Thráin said. Thorin bowed to his father and left the room, running directly into Bilbo.  
“Bilbo!” He was surprised to see him.  
“Hello.” Bilbo said.  
“Were you listening to our conversation?” Thorin asked, gesturing to the door.  
“Yes.” Bilbo said. Thorin stared at him.  
“That’s considered rude by dwarves.”  
“Hobbits think that you shouldn’t say anything in a public place you’re not okay with being heard publicly. Anyway, so we’re going to have to wedding outside?” Bilbo said. They started walking down the hallway.  
“Yes.” Thorin said.  
“And you're doing it so that people know you aren’t conquering us?” Bilbo asked.  
“No.” Thorin said.  
“But he said-”  
“I’m not going to correct my king.” Thorin said. “I just let him think what he thinks as long as I don’t see it leading to a mistake.”  
“So why are you bothering to include hobbit traditions?” Bilbo asked. Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo.  
“To make you happy.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The sword stopped inches from Bilbo’s ear.  
“You have to remember to keep on your toes. That way you can dodge.” Thorin said. He had started joining Bilbo as he trained daily. He was helping him with the sword practice. Bilbo knocked Thorin’s blade away and backed up.  
“On my toes.” He repeated. They were killing time until the wedding. They had finally picked a date. It would be in two weeks. This gave them enough time to set up and plan. Bilbo, who didn’t have to do either of those things, was spending a lot of his time training. Thorin raised his sword.  
“Remember, you need to move fast. You’re never going to win by force. You’re going to win by speed. Now go.” Bilbo extended his sword out in front of him before swinging it down and up towards Thorin. Thorin blocked it and side stepped. Bilbo then moved like he was going to swing down on Thorin and Thorin countered only for Bilbo to slip under his sword. Bilbo dashed behind Thorin and pressed the point of his sword against his back. Thorin laughed.  
“Better.” He said. Bilbo had been trying that move for days without any luck. He’d finally gotten it. Bilbo lowered his sword and walked over to the side of the arena. It was a large cavern filled with weapons and dummies. Along the walls were benches. Bilbo had left a jug of water and some glasses there. He poured Thorin one and one for himself. He handed Thorin a glass and they both sat down on the benches. They drank their water.  
“You have to remember to write invitations at some point before lunch.” Thorin said.  
“Invitations?” Bilbo said.  
“A cart is heading to the shire today to collect the first shipment of food. They can deliver wedding invitations while they are there.” Thorin said. He stood up and put his sword into his scabbard. Bilbo stowed his as well.  
“They needn't bother.” Bilbo said. “I don’t have any invitations.” Thorin looked at Bilbo funny.  
“What?” Bilbo said.  
“You don’t want to invite anyone from the shire?” He asked.  
“No.” Bilbo said, shaking his head.  
“No one?” Thorin said.  
“Why would I invite people who won’t come?” Bilbo asked. He started walking towards the door and Thorin followed him.  
“If it’s a problem of transportation we could send a cart to collect people.” Thorin said.  
“It’s not that. It’s just that hobbits don’t travel.” Bilbo said.  
“Not even for your wedding?” Thorin asked.  
“I’m no more important than anyone else.” Bilbo said. They walked down the hallway. Bilbo was heading to his room.  
“Your family organized this. They should be in attendance.” Thorin said.  
“They won’t come.” Bilbo said. “It doesn’t matter they decided I would marry you, hobbits do not travel.”  
“Bilbo-” Thorin started.  
“I doesn’t matter.” Bilbo said. They reached his bedroom. He pushed open the door but stopped.  
“Thank you for the thought though.” He said. Thorin nodded. Bilbo went inside his room and closed the door. He sighed.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo and Thorin were eating breakfast in the dining room. They sat across from each other in the middle of the table talking about the wedding.  
“There’s a glade in the woods across the lake. We’ll hold it there. We’ve already planned for an arch of flowers and I want to pin the same type of flower in your crown onto my clothes.” Thorin said.  
“I like that.” Bilbo agreed.  
“Where do you pin the flowers, may I ask?” Bilbo laughed.  
“Right here.” He said, tapping the lapel on his vest.  
“I also want to make sure there are-” Suddenly Fíli and Kíli burst into the room. Bilbo and Thorin turned.  
“Follow us.” Fíli said. Thorin stood up and followed them out of the room. Bilbo sat there for a second before running after them. He caught up with them in the hallway.  
“What’s going on?” He asked.  
“Goblins.” Kíli said. They ran outside and Fíli pointed towards the horizon. There was a small army of goblins there. They weren’t attacking though. They were simply standing there.  
“What are they waiting for?” Bilbo asked.  
“They’re sending an envoy right now.” Kíli said. Bilbo saw he was right. A small group, three or four goblins, were breaking off from the group and marching towards them.  
“Kíli go tell my father. I will bring the envoy to him.” Thorin said. Kíli took off back into the mountain. Bilbo watched Thorin. He was steadying himself, breathing deeply and tapping his hand on the pommel of his sword. Kíli ran back outside, catching his breath he turned to Thorin.  
“Your father wants you.” He said. “We’re to bring the envoy to you.” Thorin nodded and turned back to the mountain.  
“Bilbo come with me.” He said. Bilbo followed Thorin back inside.  
“What are you going to do now?” Bilbo asked.  
“If they want to speak to my father I will join him.” Thorin said.  
“Is there something you want me to do?” Bilbo asked.  
“Stay with me.” Thorin said. Bilbo blinked. He’d assumed Thorin would want him out the way.  
“You sure?” Bilbo asked.  
“Yes.” Thorin said. They reached the throne room. Thorin pushed open the door. The throne room was similar in size to the great hall. There was a raised platform with a single throne on it. The stone walls of the room had been carved with intricate depictions of dwarves, decorated with gold, silver, and jewels. There were two doors into the room, one that they had just passed through and one that opened up to the outside. Thráin was sitting on his throne with a thoughtful scowl on his face.  
“Son,” He said, “stand beside me. I would like your aid in this.”  
“Of course father.” Thorin said, bowing to him. Thorin glanced at Bilbo.  
“Mr Baggins, you may go.” Thráin said. Bilbo bowed and turned to go.  
“If it is alright with you father,” Thorin said, “I would like Bilbo at my side.” Bilbo turned around again to look at Thorin. Thorin’s back was to Bilbo but something about his voice had been careful, like he was sure his father would say no. Bilbo looked at Thráin. Thráin looked surprised. He glanced between Thorin and Bilbo.  
“It is alright with me.” He said finally. Thorin turned to Bilbo and put out his hand. Bilbo took it and Thorin lead him towards the King. They stepped up onto the platform and walked behind the throne. They stood off to the side, shoulder to shoulder. Thorin leaned over to whisper to Bilbo.  
“During ambassadorial meetings I stand here. You will often stand with me depending on the meeting.” Thorin said. “Do not speak, simply listen. I may ask for your guidance in the future.” Bilbo nodded. Just then two servants stepped into the room.  
“An envoy from the goblins sir.” One said. Thráin nodded.  
“Show them in.” The servants crossed the room to the large door towards the outside of the building. They pulled the door open and four goblins, flanked by Fíli and Kíli, entered. They bowed to The King and one stepped forward. He had more elaborate armor than the others.  
“We come to negotiate a peace between our peoples.” He announced. Thráin raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. They all waited in silence for a moment.  
“We wish to come to an agreement in which Dwarves and Goblins will no longer have to fight and kill each other.” He said. He waited but Thráin still didn’t respond. The room was very quiet and still except for the goblins shifting from foot to foot.  
“We offer to cease our attacks on dwarven farmland in exchange for an alliance that I think will profit us both.” The goblin said. Thráin still waited. The goblin glanced at his companions and back at the King.  
“What say you King Thráin?” The goblin asked. Bilbo was impressed by Thráin’s tactic of silence. Without speaking a word he had established his dominance in the room. Thráin shifted on his throne and looked at the goblin.  
“What do you offer?” Thráin asked.  
“Sir?”  
“What are you offering, exactly?” Thráin said.  
“We offer to no longer enter on the lands you consider to be yours and to join you in fights with other races.” The goblin said.  
“What would you want from us in return?” Thráin asked.  
“Only the same.” The goblin said. Thráin looked at the goblin for a moment.  
“We will consider your offer.” Thráin said. “Please remove your army. We will send an envoy with our decision.” The goblin nodded and turned to go. But his eyes caught Bilbo’s and he stopped. They stared at each other. The goblin looked Bilbo up and down, no doubt noting he was a hobbit.  
“Is there something else you need?” Thorin asked. The goblin looked at him and then at Bilbo again.  
“No.” The goblin said. He and his men left the room, escorted again by Fíli and Kíli. Thráin turned to Thorin.  
“Thoughts my son?” He asked.  
“They have clearly discovered an enemy they deem more worth fighting than us. They want to enter an alliance so that they can use our military abilities against their enemies.” Thorin said.  
“I agree.” Thráin said. “Course of action?”  
“Decline their offer.” Thorin said. Thráin nodded slowly.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“We don’t need to die fighting their enemies.” Thorin said. Thráin nodded again.  
“I agree. We will wait a week before sending someone to inform them.” Thráin said. Thorin nodded.  
“Do you want anything else of me sir?” He asked. Thráin smiled and shook his head.  
“You may go.” He nodded to his son. Thorin bowed and so did Bilbo before following Thorin out of the room. They stepped out into the stone hallway and Thorin pushed the door closed behind them. He turned and started walking with Bilbo down the hallway.  
“Why did you ask me to come with you?” Bilbo asked. Thorin cocked his head slightly.  
“I value your company.” He said. Bilbo’s nose twitched. He doubted that. Thorin must be training Bilbo for the “counsel” he’d be expected to provide later. It was nice of him to be polite though. He was clearly making an effort to make Bilbo more comfortable. Bilbo nodded.  
“Do you want to finish breakfast?” Thorin asked.  
“Yeah.” Bilbo said. They headed back towards the dining room.


	5. A Will, a Wedding, and a Ways Away

Bilbo cut a gash through the stomach of the training dummy. He was drenched with sweat. He lopped off the dummy’s arm. His face was serious, determined, angry.  
“Bilbo.” Thorin said, trying to sound patient. He stood a few feet away with his arms crossed. Bilbo turned and looked at Thorin.  
“I don’t want to hear it Thorin.” Bilbo said. “I don’t care what they have to say. I don’t want to hear it.”  
“It’s your family.” Thorin said. Bilbo stared at Thorin.  
“I don’t want to hear what they have to say.”  
“They sent a man all the way from the shire to speak to you. A hobbit traveled all the way to Erebor. You might as well find out why.” Thorin said. Bilbo sighed, his nose twitching.  
“Fine.” He muttered. “But I’m not changing.” He said. He put his sword away and followed Thorin down the hall. They reached a meeting room and Thorin pushed the door open. A small hobbit was standing there with Balin.  
“Master Baggins!” The Hobbit said. Bilbo stared at him. This was one of Bilbo’s cousins but he couldn’t remember which one. He had several.  
“Saradas Brandybuck.” He said, bowing. “At your service.”  
“Bilbo Baggins at yours.” Bilbo bowed back. Saradas held out a letter to Bilbo. Bilbo took the letter and examined the outside. Balin and Thorin stared at him. He looked suspiciously at Brandybuck before opening the letter and reading it to himself. He then closed the letter and looked at Brandybuck.  
“Do you know the contents?”  
“Yes sir.” Brandybuck said. Bilbo nodded before turning around and leaving the room without a word. Bilbo walked quickly down the hallway towards his room. Thorin ran to catch up with him. Bilbo walked even faster.  
“Bilbo.” Thorin said. “Bilbo!” Bilbo reached his room and pulled the door open. He tried to close it behind him but Thorin caught it. Thorin followed Bilbo into his room.  
“Bilbo what is it?” He asked. Bilbo turned to look at him.  
“Do you wanna read it?” He asked holding out the letter. Thorin carefully took the letter from Bilbo’s hand. He cleared his throat.  
“Dear Master Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin read, “you recently created a will that would come into effect when you were married and we have found it not to our satisfaction.” Thorin glanced at Bilbo. Bilbo was staring out the window.  
“What?” Bilbo said.  
“A will while you’re still alive?” Thorin asked.  
“They’re fairly common for hobbits. We make them as a way of preventing family members stealing our stuff if we go missing or get married. I created one leaving all of my belongings to my cousin's son. He’ll receive Bag End and all the things I left behind when he turns thirty three.” Thorin looked back down at the paper.  
“We have found it not to our satisfaction. You accidently made your will as to keep all of your possessions to yourself for the next thirty three years despite your inability to use them and despite your recent fortune. We respect your wish to give your estate and your belongings to one Frodo Baggins but until he is of age we think it must be handed over to his parents. This is so that they can be kept in good condition for the heir and so that the family can make the most of your generosity. You must immediately return to the Shire in order to straighten out this mistake. Sincerely, Dora Baggins.” Thorin looked at Bilbo. Bilbo looked livid.  
“So,” Thorin said, “they’re trying to take your stuff?”  
“I left everything to that kid for a reason!” Bilbo exploded. He was furious. “I left it all to a baby because I specifically didn’t want the people who decided for me what I would do with my life to have my stuff! I specifically went out of my way to make sure they’d never have it! And they are now demanding I travel back and “fix” it so that they get my crap. And they say I have to because of my “recent fortune.” Recent fortune! They’re referring to the marriage they arranged for me. They’re so selfish that as soon as I’m out of their hair they also demand I turn over my home and my stuff to them. UGH!” Bilbo stomped his foot. Bilbo rarely got mad. He almost never got mad ever. But this, this was cruelty. Bilbo noticed the look Thorin was giving him. Thorin, the storm of a man, seemed to be unusually calm and collected. He was simply holding Bilbo’s crumpled letter and watching him.  
“What do you want to do about it?” Thorin asked.  
“I’m going back to change my will.” Bilbo said. “But I’m changing it so that I keep all my stuff. I love my home and my stuff and they’re not having any of it. I’m keeping my stuff and I’m keeping Bag End.” Bilbo stopped and looked at Thorin.  
“I can do that right?” He asked.  
“I don’t know how the hobbit legal system works.” Thorin said.  
“No I mean, I can keep my house right? If I want to keep it, visit it sometimes, I can do that?”  
“I don’t see why not.” Thorin said. Bilbo smiled.  
“Thank you.” Bilbo said.  
“I wouldn’t advocate for someone trying to steal for house Bilbo.” Thorin said, stepping towards Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.  
“And,” Thorin said putting his hand on Bilbo’s arm, “I would have never advocated for you to get rid of your home in the first place.” Bilbo nodded again.  
“Thank you.” He repeated. Thorin then leaned forward and gave Bilbo a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“I’ll have Brandybuck given a room for the night. We can figure out what to do tomorrow.” Thorin said. He then turned and left the room. Bilbo stood there. He thought about the letter and about his family. Then he realized.  
“Did he just kiss me on the cheek?”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo mounted the pony. It would take him several days to get to the Shire and back and by then it would be the day before the wedding. Bilbo was fine with it though. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Weirdly though, Thorin, who had lots to do, had decided to go with Bilbo. Thorin mounted his pony and stuffed his sword into the saddle bag.  
“I feel like I should tell you one more time that you don’t have to come with me.” Bilbo said. Thorin took the reins of his pony.  
“I’m coming.” He said simply. Bilbo shook his head. The two of them, Brandybuck, and a single guard would be traveling to the Shire and back. Bilbo couldn’t figure out why Thorin felt like he needed to come but Bilbo had figured that he couldn’t stop him. The guard saddled up as well and Thorin nodded to Bilbo. Bilbo kicked the pony lightly and they started off back towards the shire. As they reached the woods Thorin pulled his horse up along side of Bilbo’s.  
“Why are you insisting on coming with me?” Bilbo asked. “Is there another tradition I should know about? Accompany your fiance everywhere or something?”  
“No.” Thorin said. “I simply wished to accompany you. I assumed your family might be opposed to the changes to intend to make so I thought my support might be useful.”  
“You thought you might need to intimidate my family.” Bilbo said. He looked at Thorin. Thorin looked a little smug. Bilbo smiled.  
“Yeah you just might have to.” Bilbo said. “But I bet this is also an excellent moment for publicity for you right?”  
“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.  
“You know, stroll into the shire with me on your arm, show off just how engaged we are.” Bilbo said. Thorin tipped his head back and forth, making his ponytail swing.  
“I suppose so. I hadn’t considered it.” Thorin said. Bilbo doubted that. They rode in silence for a moment.  
“Do you think the wedding planning will go okay without you?” Bilbo asked.  
“I put my sister on it. I told her what we wanted.” Thorin said.  
“Okay.” Bilbo replied. Bilbo couldn’t think of anything to say to Thorin. He wished he could think of something but he just couldn’t. Thorin evidently couldn’t either because he kicked his horse and rode in front of Bilbo.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The tied their ponies to the fence surrounding Bag End. Brandybuck looked nervous. He had no doubt picked up that Bilbo did not intend to do as the letter demanded. Thorin put out his hand to Bilbo. Bilbo raised his eyebrows.  
“It was your idea.” Thorin said. Bilbo gave him a sour look but took his hand. They walked down the road towards town center. Bilbo needed to go to the legal office to change the will. A few hobbits poked their heads out of the windows to look at Bilbo. They no doubt noticed the two dwarves traveling with him.  
“Master Baggins?” One called. Bilbo turned. It was his friend, Bowman, who he had entrusted to look after Bag End.  
“Master Cotton.” Bilbo said. Bowman disappeared inside before running out the front door.  
“Good to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you’d been shipped off to marry a dwarf.” Thorin leaned around Bilbo and Bowman spotted him.  
“Oh.” He said. “So you did marry a dwarf.”  
“Bowman Cotton my fiance Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin this is my friend Bowman Cotton.” Bilbo introduced them. They bowed to each other.  
“What are you doing here?” Bowman asked.  
“You know you were taking care of Bag End until Frodo inherited it?” Bilbo said.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m changing that.”  
“Am I out of the job then?” Bowman asked.  
“No.” Bilbo said, smiling, “No you still have a job. I’m still going to pay you to tend it while I’m not visiting but instead of Frodo getting it in thirty three years I’m keeping it.”  
“Oh.” Bowman said. “Changing the will then?”  
“Yes.” Bilbo said.  
“Best do that soon then, the office will close soon.” Bowman said.  
“Goodbye then.” Bilbo said bowing.  
“Goodbye.” Bowman bowed to Bilbo and then to Thorin before turning around and going back inside. Bilbo and Thorin continued down the road. More people wished Bilbo a good evening and stared at Thorin.  
“Bilbo Baggins!” A voice called from behind them. Bilbo turned. Dora was striding down the road with her arms outstretched. Brandybuck was trailing behind her. She reached them.  
“Thank you for being so understanding Bilbo.” She said. She hugged Bilbo. Brandybuck gave them a nervous look.  
“Oh yes I understood quite well.” Bilbo said, his voice cold. She turned to Thorin.  
“This must be the prince.” She bowed to him.  
“And you must be Dora.” Thorin said. He didn’t bow. She didn’t notice.  
“How good of you to accompany Bilbo here. I’m sure, of course, it wasn’t necessary.” Dora said.  
“I wasn’t about to leave his side.” Thorin said. “Bilbo, the office?” He said. Bilbo nodded and they continued down the road. Dora trotted alongside Bilbo.  
“So, considering you didn’t want to leave his side, does that mean the match was well made?” Dora asked. “I mean, without a letter from Bilbo since he left we’d begun to worry it wasn’t working out. I, of course, picked the match and-”  
“Which direction Bilbo?” Thorin asked, cutting Dora off.  
“Up the road and to the left.” Bilbo said.  
“We had better hurry.” Thorin said. They started walking faster. Dora hadn’t stopped talking. She rattled on about how worried she was she hadn’t chosen the right person but she knew that Bilbo had it in him. She didn’t shut up for the entire time they walked to the legal office. The center of Hobbiton was a beautiful little town, wooden and clay buildings overflowing with luxuries. Bilbo led Thorin past many. Finally they reached a small building labeled “Hobbiton Legal Office.” Bilbo let go of Thorin’s hand and pushed the door open. A bell rang as they entered the shop. It was small, with a counter in the center of the room, and a fat hobbit fast asleep in the chair behind it. Dora tapped Bilbo on the shoulder.  
“I’ll go get the family dear.” She said. “They’ll want to be here.” She left the room and Bilbo walked up to the counter. He rang the bell and the hobbit sat up.  
“Hm?” She said, pushing hair out of her face.  
“Bilbo Baggins, I’m here about my account.” Bilbo said. The hobbit blinked and looked at him.  
“Ah Mr Baggins. I thought you’d gone off to marry a dwarf.” She said, smiling warmly. Bilbo gestured his head towards Thorin.  
“My fiance.” He said. The hobbit’s mouth dropped open.  
“Oh.” She said. Bilbo noticed that she was blushing.  
“Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin said, bowing.  
“Lily Brown.” She bowing back. She patted her hair and smiled at Bilbo.  
“So what can I do for you Bilbo?” She asked.  
“I need to adjust a will.” Bilbo said. Lily stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet.  
“We have all the Baggins stuff in here.” She said. “Gimme a second.” She open the cabinet and looked through the files. She hummed to herself. Finally she pulled out one.  
“Here you are.” She looked through it before pulling out a piece of paper and walking back with it.  
“Your will.” She placed it in front of him. “I can either make cuts on the page or I can make you a clean will.”  
“A clean will please.” Bilbo said. Lily stood up and found a fresh piece of paper and a pen. She copied the header from the original onto the new page as well as Bilbo’s name and what his estate entailed. Just then Dora burst through the door. Following her were eleven or so of Bilbo’s family members. They all clapped him on the shoulder or hugged him, very excited to see him. Many of them stopped to bow to Thorin or shake his hand. Finally they let Bilbo turn back to Lily.  
“Alright Mr Baggins, what changes would you like made to your will?” She asked.  
“In my original will I left my home and possessions within it to Frodo Baggins when he comes of age.” Bilbo said.  
“Yes.” Lily said.  
“Bilbo make sure you make Drogo and his mother the property guardians.” Dudo said.  
“Can you also change it so-” Another cousin piped up.  
“I’ve been really running low on cash and-”  
“I love that old china set you have, can I-” Soon everyone was shouting over each other to ask Bilbo for something.  
“Are you finished?!” Bilbo demanded. Everyone stopped. Bilbo turned to Lily.  
“During the time in which Bag End is unoccupied a wage of twenty silver coins a month will be payed to Bowman Cotton for the upkeep and care of my estate. He will be in charge of my estates protection.”  
“Wait-” Dudo said.  
“Upon the date I set I would like all of my belongings to be handed over to Frodo Baggins, should I not set another heir. The date will be my death and I do not release ownership before that.” Bilbo said. Suddenly there was an uproar in the room. Each of Bilbo’s relatives were shouting and demanding things. Lily looked terrified but nervously wrote out what Bilbo had said. Bilbo’s family continued to shout. Suddenly Dudo grabbed Bilbo’s shoulder, turning him around. He pointed a finger in Bilbo’s face.  
“Listen here, you need to-” Suddenly he yelped. Thorin had grabbed Dudo’s finger and was bending it back. Thorin had appeared at Bilbo’s side in an instant and he backing Dudo up, using his finger. Thorin then let go and Dudo pulled his hand to his chest and stared at Thorin. The family was suddenly silent. Thorin stood in front of Bilbo.  
“If you have a problem with the way my fiance manages his estate you may speak to me, but if you lay your hand on him again you will instead be speaking to the dwarven army. Do you understand?” Thorin’s voice was calm and stern.  
“Do you understand?” Thorin asked, leaning close to Dudo.  
“I do.” He said quietly.  
“Now get out.” Thorin said. Dudo left the room. The rest of the family stood there. Lily handed the will to Bilbo.  
“Is this alright sir?” She asked. Bilbo read the will over.  
“Yes.” He said finally. Lily handed him a quill and let him sign his name at the bottom. Lily shook the page to dry the ink. She stamped it and carried it to the cabinet. She filed it away and walked back. She picked up the old will and carried it to a large basin in the back of the room. She dropped it in the basin and poured water in. The water soaked the paper and it fell apart. She scooped up the pulp left over and threw it in a can. She turned back to Bilbo.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked.  
“No thank you Lily.” Bilbo said. He handed her three pieces of gold. She took them and put them in the desk. Thorin then reached into his pocket and handed Lily another gold coin.  
“For the trouble.” He said.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Biblo pushed open the door to Bag End. The stared at the empty hallway in front of him and swallowed. He stepped inside and Thorin and the guard followed him. Bilbo took off his coat and hung it on the hooks by the door.  
“Down the hallway,” Bilbo said, “last two doors on the right are the guest bedrooms. There are sheets in the closets.” The guard nodded, bowed, and left down the hallway. Thorin stayed with Bilbo. Bilbo slowly walked through his empty home, looking in the empty rooms. He finally reached the sitting room and pushed open the door. The only thing left in there were empty book shelves and some chairs. Bilbo sighed. He sat down in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace and stared into space. Thorin walked over to the fire place. He took a book of matches off the mantle and lit the hearth. He then pulled up a chair and sat down across from Bilbo. Bilbo quietly pulled his pipe out of his bag and filled it with pipe weed. Thorin handed him the matchbook and Bilbo lit his pipe. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He tried to picture himself back the way things were. His favorite chair, his burning hearth, his pipe. It was almost there. Except Bilbo could hear Thorin breathing and could smell a floor polish that Bowman had used on his floors. Bilbo opened his eyes and looked at Thorin. Thorin looked very handsome in light of the hearth. Thorin was staring thoughtfully into the fire and Bilbo could see the flames reflected in his eyes. The shadows defined the line of his jaw and brow. The light also made the golden ribbon in Thorin’s hair shimmer. Thorin turned to Bilbo.  
“I’m glad you’re not inviting your family to the wedding.” He said. Bilbo smiled, but he felt miserable.  
“Me too.” Bilbo said. He rubbed his shoulder.  
“Did he hurt you?” Thorin asked. Bilbo shook his head.  
“Not really. It’s just that nobody’s ever grabbed me before.” Bilbo said. “Hobbits don’t usually get physical when we’re mad.” Bilbo stretched his arm and settled back into his chair. He blew a ring of smoke into the air and watched it float across the room.  
“I rode all the way here just to leave again.” He muttered.  
“You rode all this way so that you could keep your home and your belongings and return to them whenever you like.” Thorin said. Bilbo nodded. Thorin stood up and stretched.  
“Goodnight Bilbo.” He said.  
“Goodnight.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Thorin helped Bilbo up onto his pony and made sure he was good before climbing onto his own. Bilbo looked around. Several friends and neighbors had come to say goodbye to him but none of the family he had seen yesterday. He looked at Thorin. He was checking his stuff and speaking with the guard. They were almost ready to go.  
“Bilbo.” Bilbo turned. Drogo was standing below him. Drogo had not been there yesterday. The family had been attempting to get Bilbo to hand his possessions over to him but he hadn’t arrived himself.  
“Yes?” Bilbo asked, somewhat impatiently. Thorin turned and noticed. He tugged on the reins and brought his pony over beside Bilbo’s.  
“I wanted to say…” Drogo started. He then stopped and started at Thorin.  
“Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo said, gesturing to him. “My fiance. Thorin this is Drogo. You met his sister and brother Dora and Dudo yesterday.” Thorin sniffed but didn’t say anything. Drogo bowed.  
“I respect your decision to keep your belongings Bilbo.” Drogo said. “We had no right to demand your stuff from you after we demanded you marry a stranger. I wanted you to know I had no part in it.” Bilbo looked down at Drogo, completely surprised.  
“Thank you Drogo.” Bilbo said.  
“I stand by our family’s decision to send you off to be married.” Drogo said. “Because I believed that it would bring prosperity to our people and help the dwarves. But taking your stuff is selfishness and I do not agree with it.” Bilbo nodded.  
“Goodbye Drogo.” Bilbo said.  
“Goodbye.” Drogo said back.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
They rode their ponies through the woods. They were getting close to Erebor. Bilbo was tired and sore and couldn’t wait to take a shower and a nap. Thorin somehow managed to look fine, if not a bit dirty, after days of riding. The guard, who Bilbo had learned was named Kent, looked about ready to collapse. Thorin, who was leading the way, suddenly stopped.  
“What is it?” Bilbo asked. Thorin waved and Bilbo rode up next to him.  
“I believe it is our wedding venue.” Thorin said. Bilbo stared. They were standing at the edge of a glade. Several massive oak tables had been arranged in two half circles in the bright green grass. In the center was a carved stone dais large enough for a few people to stand on. The carvings were intricate but abstract, swirls and lines with no clear meaning. Over the dias was a beautiful arch made of the same flowers as Bilbo’s crown. The pedals were rippling in the breeze. Bilbo was speechless. Thorin kicked his pony and he skirted around the glade. Dís was standing at the edge speaking with several dwarves. She pointed to a list and around the glade.  
“Sister!” Thorin called. Dís noticed him. She nodded to the dwarves and they left as she approached Thorin.  
“Brother.” She said fondly. “Bilbo. How was your trip?” She asked.  
“Eventful.” Thorin said. “I got to meet Bilbo’s family.”  
“How did that go?” Dís asked.  
“Very well.” Bilbo said, smiling at Thorin.  
“I may have done some light threatening.” Thorin said to Dís. He put out his hand to her. She took his and let him help her up onto the back of his pony.  
“Light threatening?” She asked. “Delightful.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo sat eating breakfast. The wedding was tomorrow. Bilbo had gotten a double portion today. He might have been stress eating. Thorin sat across from him, casually eating. He had a book open in front of him.  
“Thorin?” Bilbo said.  
“Hm?” Thorin said, looking up from his book.  
“You told me a while back you don’t get nervous about stuff like engagements. Do you get nervous about weddings?” Bilbo asked.  
“No.” Thorin said.  
“How?” Bilbo asked.  
“What?” Thorin closed his book.  
“How do you keep yourself from getting nervous about nothing that’s about to change your life?” Bilbo asked.  
“You have a couple options.” Thorin said.  
“Well what did you do for the engagement?” Bilbo asked.  
“I decided it wasn’t that important.”  
“Wasn’t that important?”  
“I mean,” Thorin said, “I was aware that it mattered and that it would change my life but I convinced myself that that wasn’t a big deal. If it didn’t matter that much I wouldn’t worry about it.” Thorin said.  
“Oh.” Bilbo nodded.  
“But I can’t do that for the wedding.” Thorin said. He leaned back in his chair and popped a grape into his mouth.  
“What are you doing for the wedding?” Bilbo asked. Thorin smiled.  
“I’m being excited.” Thorin said. Bilbo laughed. Then he stopped and looked at Thorin. Thorin was serious.  
“You’re serious?” Bilbo asked.  
“I can’t wait to begin my life with you Bilbo.” Thorin said. “If I remember that the wedding is a party to celebrate that then how can I be nervous about it?” Bilbo stared at Thorin, his mouth hanging open. How could Thorin possibly be excited to be shackled with Bilbo forever? How could he psych himself up for their arranged marriage?  
“You can’t wait to begin a life with me?” Bilbo said.  
“Is that so hard to believe?”  
“Yes.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bilbo sat on the balcony drawing. He was doing his best to draw the look on Dudo’s face when Thorin threatened him from memory. He’d sketched the basic scene, Thorin standing in front of Dudo, Dudo clutching his hand to his chest, but Bilbo was having trouble with the faces. The sun was going down in the distance and Bilbo had felt inspired to draw. He’d spent the whole day practicing the wedding with Thorin. They’d ran vows, had their clothing for the wedding fitted, talked to a florist, practiced the solya again, and Bilbo was just exhausted from the day. He kept drawing. There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” Bilbo shouted. Thorin walked in. He was carrying a tray with him which he set next to Bilbo. Bilbo glanced at it. On the tray was some cheese and bread, two glasses, and a jug of wine. Thorin poured Bilbo a glass of wine and handed it to him. Bilbo took a sip and kept drawing. Thorin glanced at the sketch.  
“Who knew I could look intimidating with my hair tied back?” Thorin said as he poured himself some wine.  
“Huh?” Bilbo looked up at him. Thorin pointed to Bilbo’s drawing of him. He looked intimidating in the drawing, all sharp lines and threatening posture.  
“Dwarves generally consider a dwarf with his hair tied back a romantic, a poet. Not a fighter.” Thorin tapped the ribbon in his hair thoughtfully, “The fact that you drew me looking like that despite my hair is interesting to me.” Thorin said. Bilbo looked at the drawing.  
“I’ve drawn you before if you’d like to see them.” Bilbo said. Thorin sipped his wine.  
“Definitely.” He said. Bilbo flipped through his sketches before handing the journal to Thorin. Thorin looked at Bilbo’s drawing of him. It was how Thorin looked the day after their engagement ceremony. His hair was pulled back and he was looking off. He looked handsome in the drawing. He handed it back to Bilbo and Bilbo flipped to another page. Thorin took the book back and looked at Bilbo’s first drawing of him. His hair was down, his face was a scowl. Thorin looked at Bilbo.  
“This is what I looked like to you when we met?” Thorin asked.  
“Huh?”  
“Well look,” Thorin flipped back and forth between the two pictures, “you drew me as a much more frightening figure when we first met.” Bilbo looked at his drawing and realized that Thorin was right. In his first drawing he’d shaded around the eyes, made his face look angry, and even drawn a few stray hairs falling over Thorin’s face. He’d made him look dangerous. His more recent drawing was different. Thorin’s eyes were clear, beautiful even, and his face was neutral.  
“I hadn’t even noticed.” Bilbo said. Thorin chuckled and took a sip of his wine.  
“I’m not offended.” Thorin said. “In fact I’m flattered.”  
“Why?” Bilbo asked.  
“Your opinion of me has improved.” Thorin said.  
“Yeah I guess it has.” Bilbo said.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Servants woke Bilbo the next morning with breakfast in bed. As he ate they prepared a bath for him and brought him his clothing for the wedding. Bilbo took deep breaths the whole time. He needed to convince himself it didn’t matter. But he couldn’t. And he couldn’t make himself excited either. Once he was done with breakfast he got out of bed and took a bath. Finally he let the servants brush his hair and clean his nails. He dried off and dressed in his clothing for the wedding. It was the same style as his clothing for the engagement ceremony except the cloth was entirely silver and the appliques were gold. He placed his flower crown on his head and strapped his throwing knives across his chest. He looked at himself in a mirror.  
“Mr Baggins.” Bilbo turned. Balin was standing in the door.  
“Come in.” Bilbo said. He turned back to himself in the mirror.  
“Are you ready?” Balin asked.  
“I think I have to be Balin.” Bilbo said. Balin laughed.  
“Yes I suppose you have to be.” He said. “Are you?”  
“Yes.” Bilbo said. Bilbo followed Balin out of his room and down the hallway. Bilbo’s whole body was shaking. They took a few turns and approached the front gates of Erebor. Balin waved to a guard and they pulled them open. Waiting outside, Coreena and another serving girl stood with two ponies. Coreena held the reins of a cream and white palomino pony. Next to her another girl had a pure black pony. Both’s manes and tails had been braided with silver ribbon and orange flowers. Bilbo walked to Coreena.  
“Are you ready?” She asked. Bilbo nodded. She offered her hand and helped him up onto the pony. Bilbo got himself seated in the intricately embroidered leather saddle and looked down at Balin.  
“Where’s-” Bilbo stopped as the doors opened. Thorin strode out. He was dressed entirely in gold, with silver appliques. His boots were white leather and his gold and silver crown was on his head. His hair was still tied back in the golden ribbon but was clearly freshly washed so that it shone in the mid morning sun. He’d pinned a flower like those on Bilbo’s crown to his collar and had his sword swinging at his side. He walked up to Bilbo and smiled up at him. He put out his hand. Bilbo took it. They stood there for a moment, Thorin gently holding Bilbo’s hand. Neither of them had the world. Thorin then kissed Bilbo’s hand and let go of it. He walked over to his black pony and mounted it. The serving girls led them down the bridge and towards the glade. Thorin waved goodbye to Balin. Bilbo’s heart was bounding. They’d rehearsed everything yesterday but Bilbo now worried he’d fuck everything up. Dwarves that weren’t of high enough rank to attend the wedding had lined the edge of the woods to watch them. They were cheering, enjoying free food the palace had given them. The first shipment of food from the hobbits had arrived a few days before and those outside of the nobility were enjoying fresh fruit and vegetables for the first time in months. They cheered, chanting Thorin and Bilbo’s names. Bilbo glanced at Thorin who was smiling and waving. Bilbo forced himself to do the same. He waved to people. He saw the joy on their faces, the hope in their eyes. Bilbo stopped shaking. He was still nervous but he had no more dread. He was doing the right thing. He was saving all these people. They reached a line of guards that were holding back the cheering dwarves. They were in ornamental armor, heavily decorated, and holding spears. They made an opening for Bilbo and Thorin to pass through. The girls lead Thorin and Bilbo through the opening and into the forest. They were alone again. They rode in silence for a minute. Slowly Bilbo began to hear noises from the glade. The King was giving some sort of speech about unity and their trade with the hobbits. They reached a tree with a red ribbon tied around it and the girls started walking in different directions. Bilbo felt the panic well up again. He looked over his shoulder at Thorin. Thorin had turned to look at him too. Thorin’s face was passive, calm. Bilbo must have looked anxious because Thorin gave him a soft smile and a small nod as he disappeared from view. Coreena led Bilbo around the glade. She lined him up with the opening between the tables. Bilbo took some deep breaths. Coreena smiled at him and handed him the reins.  
“Goodluck Bilbo.” She said. She patted the pony and it started moving forward. There was a blast of music and Bilbo rode the pony into the glade, he could see Thorin riding towards him from the other side. Both of them rode slowly to the center dias. Around them around two hundred dwarves sat at tables. Thorin smiled and waved to the crowd of dwarven nobles but Bilbo kept his eyes on Thorin. They rode slowly towards each other. They reached the center and both of them dismounted and stood on the dais. They faced each other. Thorin took both of Bilbo’s hands and the glade fell silent.  
“Bilbo Baggins,” He said loudly. “I do pledge myself to thee. I offer thee loyalty, love, and life. I pledge to share my life with thee. My triumphs, my disgraces, my wins, and my losses. I promise-” Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of screams. Thorin dropped Bilbo’s hands and turned towards the noise. The entire company was already on their feet with their weapons drawn. Thorin scanned the glade and placed his hand on his sword. Just then a guard came stumbling into the glade.  
“Your majesty, the goblins!” He shouted. Thorin turned to his father. King Thráin drew his axe.  
“Soldiers follow me.” He yelled. He strode out of the glade, followed by almost everyone. Thorin stepped off the dais and began to follow his father. Bilbo chased after him and grabbed his hand.  
“Wait Thorin.” He said. Thorin turned around.  
“Stay here.” Thorin said. “I’ll come back. Stay here.” Bilbo nodded nervously. Thorin stared at Bilbo for a second before putting a hand on Bilbo’s cheek and kissing him. Bilbo’s whole body tensed. Thorin’s kiss was urgent, desperate, and his eyes were shut tight. Then he let go of Bilbo and ran off, leaving Bilbo wondering what the hell just happened. Thorin disappeared into trees, following the rest of the soldiers into battle. Bilbo looked around at two dozen dwarves left, most were too young or too old to fight or were in charge of caring for someone too young or too old. None of them were looking at Bilbo. Nobody had been watching Thorin kiss Bilbo. It was not for show. Bilbo’s stomach lurched and he realized: Thorin might in fact be in love with him.


End file.
